


【火影】夜之造物

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 宇智波血族设定，KKOB向。两条时间线并行，有些乱。有血腥暴力情色描写。完成于17年1月。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1.Moi je fais n＇importe quoi.

他自巨大的恐慌中醒来，心脏在胸腔内疯狂跃动，像一只被无形大手所攫获的惊兔。他睁大双目，眼前是苍白的天花板，他花了半分钟才意识到，那蹂躏他脆弱鼓膜的蜂鸣声并非幻听，而是真的有警铃在他耳边大作。  
他扭过头，寻声望见被撞开的房门，蜂拥而至的人们穿着白色的衣褂，他们蒙住口鼻，攒动至他床边。他很快被摁紧，人们交头接耳，呼嚷些他听不懂的术语。  
随即他被固定在床上，有人温柔地为他戴上氧气罩，过于充足的氧气很快便使他沉入休眠。  
最后，仍然有一个名字在他脑中盘旋，他想：带土！

银发少年再次张开眼时，他注意到自己床边的看护椅上坐了一个男人。  
那是个好看的男人，生有金色的发丝与湛蓝的眸子，笑起来像煦风轻拂。当他眯起眼窥视着对方时，对方恰好歪过头对上他的视线，于是他看见那个男人微笑着对自己点了点头。  
“旗木君是吗？”男人冲身后挥了挥手，合上了手里的纸张，接着卡卡西听见了关门的声响。金发男人之前似乎在和谁交谈，但现在他将注意力全部放在了少年身上。  
这做法令卡卡西很舒服。通常来说，成年人总是会忽视未成年人的人格，将他们视为不完整的人类，轻视他们，对他们不够重视。但这个男人并非如此，他礼貌的注视着卡卡西，将其放在与之对等的高度。  
因此卡卡西点点头，也礼貌的回答了对方的问题。  
“我是波风水门，”男人好像很满意卡卡西的状态，自我介绍道：“我是这场事故的处理人。”  
“事故？”少年骤然缩紧瞳孔，他的嗓子因为干燥而显得嘶哑。  
“是啊，”水门满面同情的摇头道：“真是太不幸了，谁也没想到校园里会闯入歹徒。你一定被吓坏了吧？据调查，那名歹徒本来是想趁放学无人时潜入校舍盗取财物，结果正好碰上你值日晚归，一时惊慌下攻击了你。”  
“不对。”  
男人的表情僵硬了一秒，旋即换上一副愈加怜悯哀伤的表情，“旗木君，也许是我心急了，你现在还不适合谈论这个，请先休息吧。”  
“我想听你的说法。”卡卡西眯起右眼盯着水门，他的左眼被纱布包裹的严实，半边脸庞被薄毯所遮掩，声音有些沉闷，但依旧能听出其中不容置疑的强势。  
“我的说法便是，歹徒攻击了你，致使你的眼睛……”  
“我？攻击了我一个人吗？”少年按捺不住打断了水门，他清楚记得自己当时并非孤身一人。  
“是的，我们发现你的时候，你处于昏迷状态，现场只有你一个人。”  
银发少年的大脑高速运转起来，显然波风水门掩藏了部分内情。而作为一个十二岁的少年来说，卡卡西的耐心早已濒临极限。他清楚记得，带土当时也在他的身边，而现在就水门给出的只言片语来看……  
不，他可能在撒谎。  
卡卡西警告自己。然而这引得他愈发焦急。自己的眼睛受了伤，且带土生死未卜。  
少年毫不畏怯地与男人对视，而男人也坦荡回应了他的目光，面上带着探究的神色。  
这位素未相识的男人是否值得自己托盘而出呢？卡卡西知道，男人会在自己苏醒不久后便来询问自己那时的情况，如此紧张，自己所见的事实对男人来说一定相当重要。这时，卡卡西想到了另一种可能性。  
如果……如果带土被这个人虏获……  
假若波风水门将他俩隔离开，分别盘问，也并非不可能。  
卡卡西必须先坦白一部分真相，以换取带土的信息。男人和少年就像角斗场对峙的一双野兽，绕圈打量着彼此，掂衡着对方的分量。而银色的幼狼注定要先输一棋，因为对方手上捏着他好友的去向。  
“那个袭击我的……东西，”银发少年蹙起眉头，他在搜寻一个贴切的名词，但最终改为用代称。“不是人类。”  
水门遽然站起来，快步移动到窗边。一瞬间卡卡西面如死灰，他以为水门要放弃与自己之间的荒谬交谈。  
“那么，让我们开诚布公的说吧。”出乎卡卡西的意料，水门拉上半掩的窗帘，刹那间室内被恬静的碧蓝光芒所充盈，声浪仿佛潮水，在墙壁间汹涌起伏。  
“旗木卡卡西，你是否听说过不死者……或者说，吸血鬼呢？”

卡卡西觉得他是从一场噩梦跌入另一场噩梦。  
吸血鬼猎人，波风水门如此自称。袭击他和带土则确实如他判断，并非人类，而是低阶的吸血鬼，亦可称为新生儿。  
“没有指导者，渴血又不知所措，丧失了意识，甚至连人形都维持不了。可悲的夜行生物。”水门陈述的时候竟带着些悲悯的语气。  
“这些不重要。”少年冷漠地回应，他真正重视的信息只有一条：“带……我的朋友呢？”  
“……”  
“有一个男孩与我一起，黑色短发，他现在在哪？”  
金发男人越是沉默，卡卡西越是不安，究竟发生了什么，难道对方也不知道带土的行踪吗？  
须臾后波风水门勉强挤出了回答：“旗木君，你必须承受这个事实。”  
卡卡西的手蓦地揪紧了床单，一股寒意自他的尾椎朝上蔓延，他的后背沁出了冷汗。  
“你的左眼，看得见吗？”  
“不要转移话题，我的朋……”  
“看得见吗，旗木君？”水门直视着少年的面庞，丝毫没有让步的意思。  
“……看得见。”卡卡西抬手轻轻触碰了两下左眼的位置，虽然被缠裹了层层绷带，但仍然能感觉到光芒，看来眼睛的伤势不严重。  
“你先前已经失明了，眼球被撕裂。”  
“那我现在……”  
“我们为你移植了你朋友的角膜。换句话说，你现在用的是宇智波君的眼睛。”  
“……还给他，我不要。”  
“宇智波君用不到这只眼睛了。”水门张合着嘴唇，他似乎斟酌着更温和的措辞，唇舌打结到放弃，于是断头台上的利刃轰然落下：“……他已经去世了。”  
“我们在新生儿的胃里发现了属于宇智波君的半只右臂，半只右脚和一只眼睛。右臂和右脚被胃酸腐蚀得严重，幸运的是，眼角膜保存完好。”  
“即便找到手脚也不能判定……”卡卡西挣扎着，他像是被抽去了生气的皮囊，身形渐渐委顿下去，之前支撑着他的那股傲慢荡然无存。  
“旗木君，”男人凝视着他，少年现在开始微妙地憎恨起这双温柔的蓝眸。“接受这些好吗，没有人能在同时失去手脚，大量出血得不到及时医治的情况下存活下来。”  
“……我想看证据，照片，有吗？”  
“我不觉得你现在适合看这个。”  
少年眼中猝然射出精光，他如一名捉紧救命稻草的溺水者。“没有证据我不会信你……”  
水门叹了口气，对此无计可施，他只能将一直捏于手心的文件夹递了过去。  
卡卡西翻了两下纸张，随即合上纸张。他闭上眼，苍白的面庞如一张精雕细琢的石制面具。  
气氛变得冰冷，原本残存的蓝色光点皱缩成方糖般坚硬的肿块，渐而被黑暗所覆。  
波风水门想，他不需要再说什么了。男人站起身，补充道：“被袭击过的人类或多或少会沾上气味，更易被魔物选为目标。如果发现异常请一定要和我联系，虽然我们现在人手吃紧，但是我会尽己所能保护你。”  
他转过身打算离开这逼仄的空间，可当他将手搭上门把时，他听见背后传来少年清亮的嗓音：  
“你之前说，你是血猎组织的成员对吗？”  
“是的。”

“……我要加入你们。”

2.Je vais vous faire fondre sur ma langue.

夏末时分，强光渐消，燠热的暑气悄然败退，姗姗来迟的凉风拂过树叶与人们的皮肤，留下舒爽的颤栗。  
卡卡西绕到街口，带土家的大门豁然出现在他的面前。午后的光照将院门栅栏的阴影拉得无限长，卡卡西向门口走去的时候，那些影子便像藤蔓一般，缓慢爬过他的脚趾小腿，又依依不舍地跌回地面。  
银发的孩子踮起脚摁响了门铃，他的视线越过围墙向二楼看去，那是带土的房间，偶尔带土在自己房间听到铃响，会选择把脑袋探出窗户，先看看来客何人。  
“卡卡西？”带土并没有露脸，只有他的声音如一只毫无重量的蝴蝶，轻飘飘地落下草地。  
“带土，开门。”卡卡西略微抬高了音量回答。  
“就来就来！”随后那扇门被啪的一声打开，带土冒冒失失地连鞋都没换，横冲直撞朝院门处跑。  
卡卡西想，要是这家伙现在摔一跤，会不会疼得哭出来。  
简直像是某位神明听到了他的心愿。黑发孩童的右脚猛地歪倒一边，整个人重心不稳，踉跄了两下就脸朝地摔了个结实。  
卡卡西叹了口气，看着带土在地上颤抖着，努力用手支撑起身体，接着摸了摸自己的脚踝。  
“没事吧，拖后腿的。”  
“呜……才不是拖后腿的……”对方耷拉着脑袋边尝试站起来，边反驳道。  
比起伤痛居然更在意自己被称为拖后腿的，除了带土大概也没别人了。卡卡西翻着白眼想。  
男孩纤细的手腕穿过院门，拉下门内侧的暗销，这是带土告诉他的秘密，这样卡卡西就可以直接进入院子。而他之前没有这么做，无非是出于礼貌的考量。  
铁质的栅门略显沉重，个头尚及门高的卡卡西不得不双手推开院门，然后移动到带土身边。事实上，他心底有些愧疚，他总觉得带土摔跤是因为自己“希望”他摔跤。  
“没事吧，能站得起来？”他握住带土的手掌，带土的手比他的温度高，抓紧时甚至能感到肌肉因为血液循环而搏动收缩。  
“嗯，没事。”黑发孩子借力站了起来，同时禁不住地发出嘶嘶的呼痛声。卡卡西随着对方的目光下移，发现其裸露的膝盖蹭破了皮。失去了表皮的肌理在细腻的皮肤间赤红一块，尤为突兀，正往外沁出血珠。  
还算有进步，卡卡西漫不经心地想。他望见泪水在带土那线条圆润的眼眶内打着旋，但终究没有溢出来。

卡卡西望着带土一瘸一拐地拉开柜门，取出医药箱，背靠墙就地坐下，开始翻找酒精处理自己的伤口。  
地板上边缘灿白的菱形光块，在蝉鸣声里游荡飘摇，如活物般抚摸着带土的大腿手肘。  
卡卡西沉默了两秒，他咽下口水问：“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用。”黑发的男孩深吸口气，把沾了酒精的纱布贴上自己的膝盖，他突然打了个哆嗦，又赶忙把纱布移开。  
“痛……”他眨起眼睛，好像那样频繁的扇动眼皮就能阻止泪水再度上涌。  
“当然会痛。”银发孩童把口罩扯下丢在一旁，他俯下身捏住带土的膝盖内侧，朝创口吹了吹。“痛得厉害？”  
带土没回答，于是卡卡西双膝跪地，整个人挨近了些，鼓起腮帮又吹了两口气。  
好友湿热的吐息喷洒在带土的皮肤上，疼痛似乎得到了缓解，但似乎又更难受了。因此带土点了点头，又皱眉摇摇头。  
卡卡西叹息着放弃了跟对方的交流，索性低头舔了伤口一下。  
黑发男孩猛然颤抖起来，膝盖上湿软的触感比疼痛更令他恐惧。他稍微挣扎了两下，脚后跟在地板上划拉着，泛起细碎的嚓嚓声。  
“什……”  
“酒精不是痛吗……”卡卡西不耐烦地掐了掐对方膝盖内侧柔嫩的皮肉，“不要动，我帮你处理。”  
说完他便埋首专心地玩弄起带土失去了皮层保护的血肉，灵敏可爱如蛇信的舌尖绕着伤口的周围打着转，一点点往中心挪动。  
带土发出浅浅的呻吟，虽然痛感依旧存在，不过已经比之前轻松多了，同时他惊惧的发觉，有一种不知名的东西正潜伏于疼痛之下，蠢蠢欲动。  
卡卡西拿过带土手上的纱布，开始仔细地清理伤处。  
估计是被唾液安慰过的缘故，酒精对伤口的刺激减少了许多。带土垂着脑袋，透过自己双腿之间的凹陷，冲好友蓬乱的银发发了会儿愣。  
直到卡卡西忽然伸手捏住他的脚踝，往旁边拽了拽。  
带土歪过头发出一声询问的“嗯”。  
“把腿打开啊，我进不去。”卡卡西看带土的神情如看什么低智生物，不过考虑到对方刚才还帮了自己，带土按捺下愤懑，没好气的问道：  
“你要进来做什么？”  
“下·巴。”  
“唔？”  
“下巴啊，”卡卡西说：“先前擦到地面了吧，没膝盖上的严重，不过还是处理下比较好。”  
假如是平常，带土肯定会大叫才不用你关心，或者我自己弄，但大概是因为今天屋内有些炎闷，闷得男孩的脑子都像新出炉的饴糖般粘稠甜腻，他鬼使神差的打开双腿让银发好友凑得更近，近得对方的额头都快碰上他的鼻尖。  
卡卡西就这样跪坐在带土的两腿间，一手撑在其腰侧，另一只手摁住其腿根内侧的肌肉，掌心下滑，直至摸到耻骨的凸起才停下，他箍紧了那块硬邦邦的骨头，似乎是怕带土反悔蹦起来逃走。他侧过脸，舌头小心翼翼地拭过黑发好友的下巴，将半凝固的血痂卷食入腹。  
而带土除了把两腿的距离扯得更开，好方便其动作外，还被迫欣赏了卡卡西认真的表情。  
并且男孩死都不会承认，对方认真的模样还算有点迷人。

3.Je suis un amour de eréature.

“你之前在打扫吗？”坐在餐桌前的卡卡西问道。  
西沉的光芒穿过窗帘，将室内酝酿成一片橙色深海，水池旁的盆栽恬静地伫立着，琴键般的绿叶左右摆动，偶尔露出藏匿其中的紫红花苞。远处街道传来乐器的协奏，等被风吹到他们耳边时，已经碎成盛会落幕后的彩色纸屑，不成曲调了。  
“是的。奶奶今天和朋友们去隔壁町了，据说有活动。”带土扒开冰箱，背对着他的卡卡西本能地缩起脖子，突如其来的冷气正对着他的后颈，源源不断地喷发。“所以我想等奶奶回家时，不用再让她费心打扫。”  
“牛奶还是橙汁？”卡卡西听见带土的手指在冷藏隔层间上下敲打，发出清脆的声响。  
“牛奶。”  
之后是冰箱门关上时沉闷的动静，卡卡西挺直脊背，看见带土的双手从他的视角边缘冒出来，把一盒牛奶放在桌子上。  
“……你的腿方便动吗？”  
“这种小伤，”带土转到卡卡西对面，摆出一副大无畏的表情说：“对我来说不算什么。”  
“刚刚不还是要疼哭出来了么。”银发男孩平静地陈述道。  
“可恶……卡卡西！”  
“怎么，被戳破了就要翻脸？拜托你成熟点好吗？”  
虽然带土咬牙切齿地低声咒骂个不停，反反复复地念叨着“笨蛋！”“可恶！”听上去就像立马要扑上那团白毛，狠狠撕咬其筋骨，但他手上倒是小心翼翼地给卡卡西面前的杯子斟上了牛奶，白色液体堪堪距离杯口三厘米。  
带土站起来把牛奶盒塞回冰箱，抽出橙汁。“明明是你故意地把药水往我伤口压！”  
“推卸责任吗？”  
“呜……笨蛋卡卡西！”男孩拧开瓶盖开始给自己的玻璃杯倒入橙汁，他侧过脸死命瞪着银发的孩子，也不看手中汩汩流淌的甜汁。  
“带土，带土，”卡卡西不耐地喊道：“满了！”  
“喊什……哇啊！”  
黑发男孩手忙脚乱地竖起瓶子，亮橘色的汁液已经在餐桌上肆流成汪洋。  
“你怎么回事，笨手笨脚的，刚刚不是倒得挺好吗。”  
“不知道不知道！”  
带土当然想不明白，他抢过料理台上的抹布对桌面一通乱抹。男孩对于好友相关的事，永远考虑的周详谨慎，对自己倒是敷衍了事，糊涂过关。若要尚且年幼的带土将这一现象的根源思考透彻，恐怕相当困难。

男孩毛手毛脚地把湿透了的抹布扔回水池，然而他走动的幅度太大，手臂撞上了储物柜上的相框。  
“啊 ！照片！”带土紧张地叫道。  
卡卡西眼疾手快地抢过相框，他本想嘲讽几句带土的笨拙，但无意中向照片投去的一瞥却强制他闭了嘴，画面中某个嘴角勾起的弧度与带土微笑时如出一辙，银发男孩为此被攫走了所有的注意。  
相片中的女人有着如玫瑰花般柔美的面庞，笑容格外幸福，但整张照片的构图却非常奇怪，女人坐在白漆涂就的铁艺靠椅上，只占了画面的右半部分，她双手搭在腹部，脑袋歪向空白的一边，就像倚着什么人的臂膀似得。  
“带土，是‘母亲’吗？”  
“嗯，”带土擦拭着水池边角溅射的水迹，“是妈妈的照片，卡卡西你不是见过我妈妈的长相吗？”  
“看过是看过，不过这张有点……”  
“有点？”  
“……感觉之前的照片都很年轻。”  
“毕竟家里比较多的是妈妈学生时代的相片。”黑发男孩回忆了片刻继续说道：“奶奶前几天整理旧物的时候翻出来的，她也说很意外能找到呢，看日期是妈妈怀着我的时候照的。”  
男孩拧干抹布，将其晾在排钩上，扭头坐上好友对面的椅子，享用起甘美的果汁。  
“据奶奶说当时带我走的匆忙，有些东西没来及拿回家。”带土抿紧嘴唇，努力冲卡卡西笑了笑。  
卡卡西思考着，这并不奇怪。带土的母亲也是靠族内抚养成人的孤儿，而带土称之为“奶奶”的年老女性，其实是其母娘家某位膝下无嗣的亲戚。因为看带土尚且年幼就父母双亡，恻隐之心大发，成为了带土的监护人。这种情况下，家中只有母亲早年的相片倒也说得通。  
不妨说奇怪的是带土的父系那方，毕竟卡卡西和带土四五岁时就认识了，至今还未见过有他父亲的亲人来找过他呢。  
“带土，”卡卡西蓦然好奇起来：“我从来没看过你父亲的照片。”  
黑发男孩蹙起眉头，像是遇到了什么棘手的麻烦，随后他一脸为难的回答：“我也没见过爸爸的照片……啊不过！”他倏地睁圆眼睛，婴儿肥的脸上若烟花绽放一样亮了起来。“我有爸爸的画像呢！”  
“画像？”卡卡西停顿了一瞬，这个年代还有人有画像吗。  
“是啊！前几天和这张照片一起找到的！”带土迫不及待地点点头，他整个人充盈着炫宝的兴奋，忙不迭地跳下椅子，拖过卡卡西的手走出厨房。

卡卡西站在木梯下方，有些担忧地望着带土自柜顶掏出纸盒。包裹很快被摔了一路，那张画像被皮带与褐色纸张层层捆叠，保存得异常严密，拆解的过程着实教人倍感折磨。  
末了，带土用一个小男孩能拿出的所有的郑重揭开了最后一层油纸，惹得卡卡西也屏住呼吸，他瞪大青灰色的眸子，如临大敌。  
空气里弥漫着蜡脂的气味，实际上这幅画并没有什么稀奇，画布被绷在一张松木木框上，看笔法也并非出自名家，仅仅是一对相爱男女的画像罢了。  
带土长久的注视着画中的男子，男人剃着干练的黑色短发，穿了一件式样古怪的黑袍，皮靴锃亮，高大威武。他单手将娇小的茶发女子圈在怀中，两人都笑得温柔可亲。  
“卡卡西……”男孩有些羞怯地问：“我长得比较像谁呢？”  
然而卡卡西除了陪带土盯着画像以外什么也做不到，他看到带土的指腹划过画框边侧的铁钉，他说：“我觉得，两个人你都很像。”  
过了半晌后，卡卡西听见好友用细如蚊喃的音量回应道。  
“谢谢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小标题都出自一个比较奇葩的德古拉音乐剧。  
> 1.Moi je fais n’importe quoi.我把一切都搞得乱七八糟  
> 2.Je vais vous faire fondre sur ma langue.用我的舌头就能让你融化  
> 3.Je suis un amour de eréature.我可是爱的产物


	2. Chapter 2

4.Le Malin nous guette.

放学的时候，卡卡西早一步结束了值日，他拎着书包冲同学懒洋洋地挥了下手表示自己要离开了，接着也不顾别人回应与否便拉开门踏上了走廊。  
现下恰逢冬末，囫囵落日坠得一天比一天早，漫天的彩霞在地平线上烧得如火如荼，世界像被闷头塞进了一枚血水罐头，白昼的镀银表皮溶解成粉，逐渐露出墨黑的内核。  
银发少年打开保健室的房门，门的正对面有扇窗户，他一瞬间被其倾泻的暮光直刺双眸，他眨了眨眼稍微回转了些，这才看见窗边床上被半匹帘幕所遮掩的棉被。  
他走过去，将隔离用的幕布扯到底，天花板上的滚轮响得急促。他推了推那坨白色的软体，不出所料听见了被打扰的不耐哼声。  
“起来，放学了。”  
“呜……”  
卡卡西叹息着抓紧被单边角，剥洋葱似得扒开被子，随即他获得了一只双手捂脸，正揉弄眼睛的带土。  
“你不要揉，”卡卡西捉住带土的手：“手上干净吗，会刮伤角膜。”  
“眼睛，难受呐……”在双手的缝隙间流出了少年闷闷的声音。  
带土的眼睛似乎有什么先天的疾病，对紫外线非同一般的敏感，但是又不同于皮肤上的日照过敏，而是每次直视太阳时，便会出现异常强烈的灼痛。这种病状各路医生都表示无解，只能叮嘱他不要离开护目镜。  
“眼药水滴了吗？”  
“睡觉前老师帮忙滴了。”  
“再滴一次吧。”  
“嗯……”带土躺了下去，也只有这种时候他才会乖乖地顺从卡卡西。  
银发少年攥紧好友的手腕将其手掌挪开，泛蓝的药水顺着内眼睑的边沿滑进球体组织的深处，带土觑起眼，暗色的瞳仁透过一层婆娑的液体望向他，瞳孔暂失焦点，像某种无辜待宰的动物。  
卡卡西心虚地撇过脸。  
“再休息会儿再走。”他突兀地命令道。  
“嗯。”带土手脚并用朝床的一侧扭去，空出了一半的床位。他拍拍空出的位置，“上来？”  
少年毫不迟疑地接受了好友的提议，毕竟他们以前就经常睡在一起。他踢掉室内鞋，抬膝爬上床躺到了对方身边。  
两个男孩手足相抵，这大概是争吵不休的他们难得平静相处的时刻。  
“小琳呢？”带土打了个哈欠，神志渐醒。  
“家里有事先回去了，临走前还嘱咐我千万记得喊你起床。”卡卡西抱怨道：“她未免也太惯着你了。就是因为琳总这么温柔，你才懒散成这样。”  
“笨蛋卡卡西……”带土习惯性骂了一句，又没了下文。他没法反驳卡卡西，只好磨磨牙，自鼻腔内发出代表生气的哼唧声。  
“你今天体育课怎么忘带护目镜了。”卡卡西盯着天花板出神，自窗外衍生进屋内的斑驳树影，在惨白的墙壁涂层上颤抖跃动，边角仿佛手撕的纸页，毛糙且模糊。  
“忘了就是忘了。”带土快速地回答，随即又急急地补充道：“本来也没事的，球飞到了我头顶上，我抬头看球，不小心看到了太阳。”  
“那个球飞得很高吗，你盯了太阳很久？”  
“是……是啊。”  
卡卡西侧过脸端详着带土，后者不自在地别开脑袋。  
在找借口，卡卡西想。  
“你看，大家都没有……只有我一个人要戴护目镜，外出时候就算了，连室外课也……”  
原来如此，被背后议论了啊。少年眯起眼，这样的带土确实有些与他人格格不入，他想要融入人群中，就不得不冒着受伤的危险。  
真是麻烦，孤傲的银发少年想，带土完全没有必要在意其他人啊。  
带土仍在支支吾吾地拼凑着解释，他挥舞手臂比划些什么，但卡卡西已经不想继续听了。他跳下床叫带土把床铺整理好，戴上手套和围巾准备回家，自己去关窗。  
窗外是暗沉的猩红，最后的几抹天光如薄纱般铺陈而开。自树根与花坛底部潺潺淌出的漆黑阴影，在建筑物之间升腾攒簇，动姿诡谲离奇。微风中夹杂有一股若有若无的铁锈气味。  
“怎么了卡卡西？”带土在他背后吵嚷着。  
“……没事，走吧。你的手套呢？”  
估计是树影之类的吧。卡卡西一边把口罩往上拉了些，一边想。

5.Tu es la souris.

城里正值旅游旺季，遍地都是游客。他们或背或拖着五颜六色的行李，手上抓着地图，腋下夹着彩旗，在各式旅店和景点间穿行，如履行义务般扫过风格不一的地标，恪尽职守地去参观城内的每一处古迹展馆。他们的表情混杂着好奇与鄙夷，暗自比较当地与故乡的区别，且津津乐道于所谓的奇风异俗。  
白日喧闹，夜晚亦不甘于后。男女老少穿着不合时宜的服装招摇过市，他们游走于店门与窗口间，刺目的霓虹灯光映射在老旧的墙面上，如鬼魅般覆住人们的眼角视线，偶尔有人的膝盖撞上摞叠的折椅，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
整座夜城犹如一场隆重盛大的化妆舞会，模糊了人类与他物的界限。

女人拥有罕见的美丽蓝发，她提了只皮箱自人流稀疏处穿梭而过，夜市晦涩的光影遮掩住她的面容，谁也没注意到她的行色匆匆。  
她笔直地朝一个方向跨步，眼珠却没有直视前方，而是左右飘忽，似乎在搜寻些什么。  
“长门，”她略微收紧下颔，隐藏在过长鬓发后的收音口稍稍露出一角黑色。“你捕捉到目标去往的方向了吗？”  
耳机那头传来了失真的男声，伴随着刺啦的电流音：“是的，目标似乎正往中心公园处快速移动。”  
“中心公园……这个时间段的话……”女人舒展开紧蹙已久的眉头，面色却凌然不变。  
如果目标在闹市展开攻击，束手束脚的毫无疑问是他们，但如果目标位置转移到人迹罕见的地方。  
小南在心底将己方胜利的概率提高了几个点。

然而不久后，小南不得不承认自己做出了误判。目标的棘手程度非比一般，确实配得上它在悬赏令上的金额。  
小南疾步朝后退去，她左手摁在大腿的暗袋上，右手的枪早已弹绝，如果此时对方运用异能纠缠不放，恐怕不妙，幸运的是，对方似乎没有追上来的意向，它只是静静地伫立在原地谛视着她。  
公园的树木生长的出乎意料的茂盛，月光径直透过蓊郁的枝叶跌摔在地，在草丛表层留下闪烁的银色斑点，气氛被烘托的有些暧昧。小南忌惮于对方的瞳术，不敢直视目标的双眼，只能用余光反复比对目标的模样与悬赏令上的图像。  
即便是敌人，女人也不得不承认，目标相比那几张狰狞的照片要赏心悦目得多。它长有少年的外形，身高不过一米四五，却四肢颀长。虽然套着披肩兜帽，却难掩左半边脸颊弧度的圆润。而右半边，则如悬赏令上的描述所说：半面的伤疤乃其最大的特征。  
小南不敢看目标，目标倒是肆无忌惮地上下扫视她。它阖着左目，右眼泛起猩红的光芒，深沉地望向她，如一口幽深的古井，在月华下粼粼暗涌。这是种令人心生爱怜的目光，普遍出现于经历过伤痛的早熟孩童身上，极其诱发母性。倘若二者不是身处对垒状态，小南甚至要给对方买糖吃了。  
然而女人清楚地知道，目标不过是在掂量着自己的能耐。她咬了咬下唇，暗自祈祷战术的成功。

刹那间，女人抽出弹夹，上弹，枪口直指目标一气呵成，她似乎听到对方嗤笑了一声，但她顾不上这么多，她开了枪，尖厉的啸哮声伴随着硝烟的臭味让她头疼，可对方没有余给她埋怨的时间。它瞬间出现在距离她不足半尺的地方，手心不知何时生出了一根黑棒，直冲她的脑袋刺来。小南本能的抬起手臂护住面门，想格挡对方的武器，腹部却冷不丁挨了一脚，被硬生生踹出去几米开外，直至后背撞上树干才停下来。  
蓝发女人背靠着粗糙的树皮，双腿打颤，身体不受控制的下滑。她咬紧牙关，腹部所受的重击叫她遏制不住想干呕，她头晕目眩，双耳嗡嗡作响，被震麻的右手尚未恢复，更别提举枪瞄准。  
这家伙从一开始就没想取我性命，女人忽然领悟，它只是想攻击我，但没想直接杀了我。  
很好，看来我们双方都可以保全性命，毕竟悬赏要求是活捉。  
小南丢开枪，弹夹里还剩五发银弹，可她现在明白了，这种东西对目标的作用微乎其微。晓并非专业的血猎组织，之前也只是清理过低等的新生儿，资料与经验的不足造成了这场半实验性质的抓捕。  
不过没关系。女人眯起眼，她两手手指抻直，边缘叠有锋刃的纸片自她臂膀内侧滑至掌心，得心武器一旦到手，她顷刻就像受了日光恩惠的向阳花一样直起腰。  
只要目标进入长门的射程……  
女人纵身后退，芊手横甩，数量惊人的纸片冲前飞去，如寒冬狂飙的大雪。对方猛地一跃闪过纸片，它直向小南冲，却疏于注意背后，那些纸片在半空中划了个圈，倏然反转方向朝它脊骨刺来。  
此时小南正退出枝杈葱茏之处，目标追着她停了下来。树影再不能护它周全，它全身暴露在皎若镀银的月光下。  
“长门！”小南大喝一声下达了指令。  
在屋顶蹲守已久的红发男子毅然扣下了扳机。改造过的大口径发射器尽职的窜出火花，强大的后坐力使得金属支架刮过水泥地面，发出刺耳的摩擦声。换作别人，恐怕内脏都被震碎了，但红发男子仅仅是不适的换了个姿势。  
公园四周的杂音被突然爆发的枪声所淹没，榴弹贯穿了目标的右臂，旋即在其体内炸裂，眨眼间就让碎肉与体液撒乱一地。那些粉红的，曾经是肌肉组织的玩意混着黄色的脂肪将近旁污染得一片狼藉。  
小南长舒一口气，这样重的伤势，整条右臂化为齑粉，连累腹部右侧也被炸开口，别说反击，连再生都要花费一段时间。  
女人稳操胜券，她抬手扯了下通信器，想召唤埋伏已久的组织成员前来收拾残局。然而面前正在上演的画面却迫使她中断了行动。  
目标披着少年的皮囊，笑得非常淘气可爱。它略显生气地鼓起腮帮，好像小南刚刚只是勒令它不准吃糖，而非炸掉了它的小半部分身体。它晃荡了两下身形，左手按在自己右肩，瞳孔如针的独眼盯着小南，嘴上似乎是故意说给她听的，慢条斯理道：肢体再生。  
接着它的右腹和手臂便以肉眼可见的速度长出骨骼与肌肉，又被急速地覆上了皮肤。除去无法复原的衣服与血迹外，它的外表可称完好无损。  
那魔物探出舌尖，舔弄下唇的缝合伤疤。再生或多或少消耗了它的力量，如今它有点渴望鲜血了。  
而小南想，原来如此，这就是真正的吸血鬼吗。

“长门，启用备选计划。”  
“……但是，小南？”  
“启用备选计划，”蓝发女人强调道，纸片再次滑向她的手心：“这样的好机会很难再有。其他人去疏散旅店客人，我来逼他回旅店，到时候听我命令启动炸药。”  
小南捏紧手中锐利的杀器，霎时飙发电举。

6.Si je me perds à défier le fil du temps.

卡卡西近几年已经很少梦见带土了。  
最初带土频繁出现在他的梦里，是在卡卡西承认带土死亡后的几年内。  
那时候他总是梦见带土戴着琳从商业街买给他的手套，跟自己嘻嘻哈哈的走在放学路上。那手套琳买了三副，款式一样但是颜色不同，他们仨人一人一副。带土的是深蓝色，卡卡西的是深绿色，琳是俏皮的紫色。  
带土对这副手套珍惜得不得了，手往里塞的时候总是小心翼翼的，生怕撑破了哪里，每隔两个星期他就要亲自用肥皂洗得干干净净，挂在冬日的暖阳下晒干。  
可惜最后这副手套还是脏得没法看。它套在带土的断肢上，被干涸的血黏糊成一团黑色。卡卡西在照片上看见它时，差点没认出来。  
之后卡卡西就总梦见带土戴着这副手套，在他的梦里，那副手套越来越黑，逐步变成一团漆黑而稠腻的怪物，把带土吞噬殆尽。  
卡卡西只能眼睁睁的看着什么也办不到。

后来时间长了，记忆也朦胧了，卡卡西终于放弃了这种自我折磨，不再梦见带土，偶尔有，醒来也记不太清内容。水门跟他说记不清内容才好，男人说记不清证明他精神方面很放松，睡眠质量提高了。这话其实挺没道理，但是水门说这话时露出了真心为他高兴的笑容，卡卡西也就顺从男人的话点了点头。

估计是最近新生儿数量的突增教他倍感压力，这天半夜卡卡西久违的梦见了带土。  
少年跟他记忆里别无二致，生着胡乱支楞的鸦羽色短发，脸颊至下颔的轮廓线条圆润且可爱，四肢笔直，半截手掌藏在略长的衣袖中。他躺在墓坑下，两眼朝上望去，眸子是无边无垠的黑。  
成年的卡卡西攥紧手中的木片，开始狠命地往坑里铲土，他使的劲太大了，砍断了不少草茎，那些混着断根的潮湿泥土便一抔抔的冲带土身上砸，  
带土抖动嘴唇，发出一种混杂着齿轮嘎哒音的笑声，他说，卡卡西你埋我干什么啊，我还没死呐。  
银发男人没有回答他。  
卡卡西，别埋啦，你累吗？  
卡卡西停下手，汗液自额角划过颧骨，又沿着下颚曲线往脖颈间钻，惹得他一阵厌烦。他听见自己对带土说，你死了。自己的声音听起来迥异于往常，沉得好似暴雨降临前暗色的山风，在遍地的瓦砾腌土上盘旋不去。  
带土拼劲地咯咯笑，他说，笨蛋卡卡西，我真的没死啊。你看我的心脏在这呢。男孩提起胳膊，泥土自他身体两侧向后跌落，他柔软的手指顺着衣领一寸寸下滑，衣扣应运而解，缓慢展露出泛青的皮肤。苍色的血管在肌理间蜿蜒分叉，以胸口靠左的位置朝外生长发芽，如星盘密符般错综复杂，纵横罗布。  
卡卡西，你摸摸看。  
卡卡西毫不犹豫地跳进墓穴，他将手贴在带土的胸口，男人想，带土摸起来真冷。随即他觉察到不对，手下的胸腔被数把利刃刨割开来，少年的肋骨扭动着，嘎吱作响，森森白骨宛若游蛇，它们攀上卡卡西的小臂，箍紧其手腕，把他拽得越加靠近，难解难分。  
在他的头顶，墓土如雨点降落，迅速埋葬了他和带土。他失去了光明，鼻腔间是霉烂与尸臭的气息，只有带土的心脏依旧在他掌心忠实的跳动，充满生气与活力，像一颗尚未陨落的星石。  
卡卡西，我没死呀。带土在他耳边低喃，稚气的嗓音舔吻着他的耳廓，我没死呢，把我挖出去呀。  
少年的笑声愈发扭曲，渐渐转变为哭腔，他说，把我挖出去呀。

银发男人自梦中惊醒，带土的声音恍惚仍在耳边萦绕。他努力挪动手脚，将自己的身体从床上拽起来，屋外传来淅淅沥沥的雨声，喉咙深处干渴难耐。  
他走向餐桌端起水杯，然后他听见身后传来了轻微的响动，不同于轻快的雨水，似乎有别的什么在敲打玻璃。男人回首朝落地窗望去，看见带土站在阳台上，手掌正贴上拉门。  
水杯自他指间滑落，水花在木制地板上阒然绽放，有一部分渗进了男人的脚趾缝隙，但他毫无察觉。  
哦，梦中梦，卡卡西想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.Le Malin nous guette.恶魔虎视眈眈  
> 5.Tu es la souris.该你做老鼠了  
> 6.Si je me perds à défier le fil du temps如果随着时间的推移我开始遗忘


	3. Chapter 3

7.Et à la folie de nos cæurs.

那个叫小南的女人，无异于一个疯子。  
带土驰骋于碎砖瓦砾的同时腹诽道。  
原本还算勉强维持的私人旅馆如今已经是一片废墟，三层小楼尽数坍塌，只有半面承重墙还屹立不倒，横杵的梁栋直指天际，活像比划中指的巨人掌骨。那些炸药似乎经过精确的计算与排列，仅仅炸毁了楼层，而未殃及四周，后院里充当异国风情要素的哥特式栅栏仍牢牢扎根在地，连歪斜都没有。  
带土拍打着衣服上的灰尘，他利用自己的异能穿过了砖石，但他和斑的行李就没那么好运了。少年外貌的吸血鬼叹了口气，蹲下身开始扒拉被压在两层天花板下的东西。  
怎么没有呢，带土站起来在原地绕了几圈。应该没有认错位置吧，这就是朝西最靠里的房间位置啊。随后吸血鬼泄气地踢了两脚碎石。  
石头飞了出去，留下一串骨碌碌的声音，在不远处没了动静。而带土脚下却显露出半角铜黄，正反射出金属质地的冷光。  
哇啊，开玩笑吧，带土睁大眼。  
他的脚尖如马匹刨蹄般在起伏不平的地面上使劲抠挖，很快更多的部分露了出来。  
上了黑漆的高档棺面，边角以铜包裹，饰以典雅精致的花卉涡轮等图案，两侧本应笔直向下延伸的藤蔓槽纹，现在却干脆的扭曲成两截。这口本应被赞誉为艺术品的棺木，算是彻底失去了其价值。  
难办了，吸血鬼抱头蹲了下去，老头子最喜欢的“床”被炸了啊。

带土磨蹭了一会儿又站了起来，斑原本睡的石棺因为太沉不方便携带，早被遗弃在坟茔中，事已至此只能再订制两口新棺材了。带土摸摸裤子口袋，幸好存款还有……  
咦？吸血鬼顷刻凝滞，他把手伸进被炸药熏黑的裤子口袋，然后看见自己的手指堂而皇之的穿过衣兜，探出了头，而本应乖乖待在口袋里的那张磁卡却不见了踪影。  
带土的面上露出了生死有命的悲壮表情。好嘛，这下连银行卡都弄丢了。  
黑发吸血鬼仰头望向夜空，这张墨色的天鹅绒帘幕正以一种谦恭的姿态徐徐卷起，渐而露出初生的太阳，空气中盘桓着紫红色的微芒，白昼将至。

斑没有出现，带土也嗅不到同族的气息。往好处想，斑或许正在制作暂居地。但通常来说，斑大概与平时一样，自行进食而忘了他名义上的血裔。  
理性告诉带土，他也应该去敲开某位独居者的房门，魅惑对方，要求对方邀请自己进屋。斑是这么教他的，我们是血族，必须得到主人的邀请才可以光明正大的进屋，届时这间房屋会变成我们的暂居地和庇护所。  
对于同时面临渴血与日出两大困难的吸血鬼来说，他理应这么做，但事实上，带土放任自己的身体做出了相当愚蠢的行为。天际凝聚起乌云，被阵雨所挟持的灿金光芒追逐着他的脚跟，迫使他慌不择路地去追随心仪的血的气息，等他在某层公寓的阳台上停下脚步时，他还尚未察觉哪里不妥。因此当吸血鬼将手贴上玻璃，想要看看拥有如此醇美血液的主人相貌如何时，他大吃一惊。  
那是他曾经的挚友，是纵然他堕为魔物，啜尽鲜血，视人命为虚无，但仍能唤起他一丝柔情的存在。

银发男人大步流星地向落地窗走去，趁带土呆愣之际拉开了门，“不进来吗？”他眨了眨眼，伸出手握住带土的手腕，边拽边说道：“进来。”  
“啊……啊。”吸血鬼扭捏了两下进了屋。  
卡卡西的邀请似乎带有种别样的推力，简直像一根无形的锁链，把带土拉扯入室。  
房外雨势有停歇的趋向，先前突如其来的滂沱大雨把带土淋了个湿透。吸血鬼知道自己看上去糟极了，简直像是刚从墓坑里爬出来的。他的套头衫从腋下被炸开一片，露出腹部和腰侧。仅剩的那半身布料被污秽所染，边缘部分因为浸透了血液，干涸后成了硬邦邦的黑色，稍微搓一搓就往下掉泥。泛出异味的碎肉粘附在他的肩上腿上，经过雨水的浇洗，更使他腌臜不堪。  
我想离开，带土想，卡卡西一旦放开我的手我就离开。  
实际上，银发男人松开了吸血鬼的手，带土也没立刻溜走。他安静的伫立在原地，微掀起眼皮，偷偷注视着男人消失在房间的另一端，之后又手抓一块热腾腾的浴巾出现在他面前。  
男人一言不发地用浴巾笼住带土的脑袋，他蹲下去平视着对方，双手隔着布料用力揉搓吸血鬼的头发，连其整个身体都晃动起来，这下带土身上本就滴滴答答的血水掉得更欢实了。  
“唔……”带土不舒服的哼道：“痛呐。”随即他感到托着自己脑袋的手掌僵硬了一下。  
“……抱歉。”卡卡西直视着带土的眼睛，认真的道了歉。  
男人青灰色的眸子毫无昏沉的迹象，所有的行为都准确无误，富有逻辑，绝不像是中了幻术或者意识不清。  
为什么卡卡西反应如此平淡呢。带土设想了成百上千种可能性，卡卡西会震惊到窒息，会拒绝和自己交谈，会毫不留情地射杀身为魔物的自己，但万万没预料到这种情况。被宽大的手牵引去浴室时，吸血鬼尚在迷茫不定。

卡卡西扭开浴缸内侧的热水龙头，洗涤拧干浴巾，他双手捧起折叠齐整的布料，说：“手。”  
于是带土就乖乖地把两只手搭在了浴巾上，任由银发男人仔细地擦拭他脏兮兮的双手。男人先是用浴巾裹住带土的手，五指分开轻搽两下，接着拇指与食指握住其手指，一根根揩过去，在指节的部分又会停留半秒，直至每一寸肌理缝隙都被柔软的布料抹净。  
带土分不清温暖的是浴巾还是卡卡西的手，但无论如何，细致的服务令他非常满意，他舒服的眯起眼，如一只餍足的黑猫，闲闲地望向低头动作的银发男人，这个角度正好能欣赏到对方颜色略深的睫毛与鼻梁两侧凹陷的阴影。  
长成了不得了的大人呢，吸血鬼不甘心的想。卡卡西相比幼时变化挺大，可又能让带土一眼认出他，那头蓬乱的银发在没有好友陪伴的岁月里愈发张狂，反倒是傲慢的眼角稍有收敛。  
卡卡西全然不顾吸血鬼带有评价意味的视线，他丢开手上的毛巾又从架上拽下一条崭新的浴巾浸入浴缸。血这种东西，遇热变质后很难清理，不如直接换新的。  
男人擦得越加小心，他的手隔着毛巾贴上带土的脸，将对方圆润的腮帮揉得千变万化，五指在其右脸的伤疤附近流连，指尖拂过伤疤的边缘，又立刻像被烙铁烫到般甩开手去。  
“这些疤，”卡卡西迷瞪着双眼说：“以前没梦见过啊……”  
哦，带土想，我总算知道卡卡西怎么这么冷静，他当做梦呢。  
刹那间吸血鬼心底划过一丝不快，旋即又被后颈传来的轻柔摁捏夺去了注意，他发出一声惬意的叹息，简直想蜷缩四肢瘫软在银发男人的怀里。  
卡卡西从后方一点点撕开带土的上衣，棉质的衣料因血液的缘故结实地粘在其后背上，男人怕触及伤口，手上万分谨慎，然而他惊诧的发现，臂膀中少年的躯体并无任何外伤，甚至连一丝擦痕都找不到。  
男人眯起眼，又迅速放弃了深究。转而去擦少年的后腰与胸口，他反复濯洗毛巾，浴缸中的水升升降降，最后他将手探向带土的牛仔裤，试图帮对方清洗下身。  
少年却突然抓紧了他的手腕，哆嗦着喊：“卡卡西……”这是他们相见以来，带土第一次呼唤男人的名字。  
卡卡西愕然了片刻，蓦地反应过来，他已经不是那个十二岁的男孩了，他也不该像幼时似的，在好友为穿衣打扮而手忙脚乱时，一脸鄙夷地上前帮忙。  
男人讪讪地撤回手，“我在门外等你好吗？”他说，眼神诚挚无比，其中饱含的温情叫带土插翅难飞。  
吸血鬼情不自禁地点了头。

夏日的阵雨来得快去的也快，当带土光脚从浴室里走出来的时候，雨已经停了，卡卡西正在关闭落地窗。现在才不过四点多，大部分人还沉溺于睡梦，透过玻璃可以看见对面居民楼稀少的灯光，建筑外墙的灰色涂层在湿润的空气中更显鲜亮。  
吸血鬼湿漉漉的脚底在地板上拍打，发出啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。卡卡西闻声回头望向他，却发现对方像是被什么困扰了一样，正徘徊于房间的一隅。  
须臾后男人明白了，带土没法通过被光照耀的那块地板，少年踩在金色的光块边角，好似行走钢丝的表演者，却始终不肯提脚越过。对啊，阳光对带土来说太刺眼了，他忘了带护目镜呀，卡卡西一边想一边扯上了窗帘，室内仿佛被瞬间罩上一层晦暗的滤镜，朦胧的光波充斥其间。  
他听见带土放松的吐气声，少年有些拘谨的坐到了床边。  
卡卡西的公寓是一体式的，简单且适合单身汉。之前因为略高的租金他还曾犹豫过，但现在他无比庆幸当初的选择。男人用余光瞥着少年，同时走近冰箱，他记得上一次鸣人因伤来自家过夜，自己为了哄那个莽撞的弟子，特意买了橙汁和零食。  
“要橙汁吗？”  
吸血鬼愣了半晌，摇了摇脑袋。  
“是你最喜欢的那个牌子，”卡卡西掏出大号的塑料瓶冲少年摇动，说道：“换了新包装，不过我还是更喜欢老式的配色。”  
这种事怎样都无所谓啊，带土气闷地想，反正我也喝不了。  
男人见少年没有回应，只好遗憾地把橙汁收回冷藏。

吸血鬼套着件卡卡西找给他的T恤，这件成年人的衣物被穿在少年体型的带土身上明显过于宽松，底部甚至及膝。带土不舒服的抬起左肩，衣领立刻往另一侧滑去，来回折腾了会儿吸血鬼终于不耐烦地放弃了调整，他仰头觑见卡卡西停在他的面前，便习惯性地用防御的目光瞪向对方，他怕卡卡西嘲笑他的笨拙。  
然而卡卡西仅仅是倾身帮吸血鬼整理了领口，随后蹲下去，手臂缓缓环住少年的后背。男人颤抖着把脑袋埋进对方的腹部，对吸血鬼那冰凉的肚子嘟囔了一声他的名字。  
湿润的吐息挠得带土的肚皮直痒痒，带土想，大概天黑之前他都无法离开这里了。吸血鬼伸手将高大的男人揽入怀里，如潮汐温柔地拥抱一位奄奄一息的溺水者。他抱着他的后颈，身体后仰一并睡入松软的被褥中。

床是普通的单人床，对一个大男人来说算是宽敞，但再加上一个少年未免就有些拥挤，虽然卡卡西努力的把身体往后挪，想给带土多腾点空间，但对带土来说情况并没有改善。曾经他们毫无芥蒂的躺在一张床上，睡醒后常常发现自己枕着对方的一条胳膊或者踩着对方的一条腿，但现在卡卡西却拼全力想躲开他，即使银发男人刚刚才把脸从吸血鬼的肚子上收回来。  
带土下撇嘴角，他收紧双臂主动把男人的头颅搂得更近，卡卡西便顺从的挨过去，将脸贴上他的胸膛。  
他的胸腔一片岑寂，空洞如死城，甚至连轻微的起伏都没有。  
“怎么这么冷……”银发男人喃喃道。  
吸血鬼有点不高兴的想，当然冷，我既不呼吸亦不需要血液循环，自身根本无法释放热量，硬要我暖和起来，除非叫我喝血。  
一想到喝血，带土就倍觉难捱。真渴啊，吸血鬼发痒似得磨蹭着床单，他的尖牙蠢蠢欲动，咽喉干燥的几乎要皲裂，想将锐齿嵌入某只脖颈的念头一时间占据了他的大脑，幼年好友那细腻的颈侧皮肤在他眼中一闪而过。  
只要稍微舔一下就好，将那苍白的肌理含入口中，吮吸其表面，留下烙印般的红痕，掠夺那搏动颈脉内的血与生命。带土盯向卡卡西，卡卡西也抬头凝视着他，目光灼灼。男人抽出手，指腹缓慢描摹少年面上疤痕的走向，动作轻若秋叶飘零，惹得带土心口发紧，那颗早已停止跃动的心脏却因另一个人单纯的触碰而战栗。  
吸血鬼咬紧牙关，他逼迫自己去回忆一些血腥的画面，有一次，他本打算小小的咬一口某位牺牲者的手指，可他被血蛊惑，生生啃下了对方的手掌。  
卡卡西要是少只手就不匀称好看了，他吞咽着口水想。

8.Et mon petit chat est mort.

天气转凉，秋风犹如一位高明的窃贼，不露声色的盗去曾经在夏日里作威作福的闷热，将其替换为冷冽且难以捉摸的冰寒。下晚的影子慢腾腾地爬上教学楼的外墙，留下白翳般的痕迹。  
银发少年像个成年人一般抱起双臂，不满地直跺脚，而他也确实应当生气，他等的人又迟到了，尽管棕发少女在旁软言劝说，但在对方姗姗来迟还一脸傻笑的道歉时，他还是按捺不住和来人争吵起来。  
“说到底，明明是你定下的时间，结果自己却没有遵守。”  
“都说了是因为早上放好的菜叶，兔子一点都没动，我很担心……”  
“这是迟到的理由吗？”  
“当然了！那是大家饲养的兔子啊！”  
“如果是人生的重要时刻呢！结婚什么的你也为了兔子迟到？”  
“当然不会啦！而且我喜欢的人一定会等我的！”  
“好了……好了，别吵了……”琳摆动双手试图挥散俩人之间的电闪雷鸣，“再吵得话，天就要黑了呀。”  
“你当新娘是我么？”卡卡西对好友翻了个鲜明的白眼，自顾自走开了，带土气得直哼唧，没人接茬争吵自然无法继续。少年迈步赶到好友们前面，回头愤愤吼了句：“我带路。”  
其实也并没有什么稀奇，不过是一窝新出生的小猫罢了。带土叨咕了好多天，尖细的叫声，炭色的胎毛，尚未完全睁开的眼睛，非常讨人喜欢。带土是在某天回家路上发现的，母猫将幼崽护得紧，少年只能在半米外放下食物，然后退到一边，看母猫谨慎地接近食物，再看着吃饱喝足的母猫进窝去喂奶。  
因为带土总在琳面前手舞足蹈地直夸可爱，惹得琳十分好奇，所以约定了今天一起绕道到带土家附近的路上去看猫崽。  
而卡卡西则说着：“最近不安全，邻居们都在议论虐杀案，老师不也说过放学后早些回家不要逗留吗，怎么能放心让一个拖后腿的笨蛋跟琳一起去。”继而加入进来。  
对此带土气得鼓圆了腮帮，琳笑得一如既往的温柔。

“就在这周围的树丛里，”带土在修剪齐整的灌木丛里蹦来跳去道：“大概又挪窝了，先分散开找找吧！”  
卡卡西低声抱怨了几句真是不靠谱便钻进靠左的树丛，在树荫的遮蔽下，树根旁隐约有几团物什，随后他踩上了一滩黏稠的东西。  
“……”  
“卡卡西？干嘛停下啊？”黑发少年的声音从背后传来，越来越近：“怎么了，你找到了吗？”  
“带土，别过来！”卡卡西突然嘶声警告道。  
“卡卡西？”琳从另一端的树丛走向银发少年，少年的声音异乎寻常，引起了她的担忧。  
“琳你也别过来！退回去！”  
“喂！干嘛吼琳啊！”带土大声抗议道，脚上加快了步伐。  
“笨蛋别过来啊！”少年忽然转过身抱住好友，力道之大差点将其扑倒在地，“不要看！”  
“做什么！”带土用力挣扎起来，“看什么啊？”  
卡卡西双手摸索着试图捂住带土的眼睛，带土拼劲反抗，情急之下他推开卡卡西，踉跄几下直往树荫下冲，等他站稳脚跟却浑身战抖起来，嘴唇张合但并没有发出声音。  
“带土？”琳见势不妙想赶去少年的身边，被银发好友眼疾手快拦了下来。  
“琳，不要过去。”卡卡西的音调失去了往常的早熟自持，他面色发白，正竭力维持着冷静。  
少女睁大她棕色的眸子看进少年的眼中，用温和的神色去抚慰对方的惊惧，她坚定地说：“卡卡西，让我过去，带土在发抖。”  
卡卡西犹豫了半秒放下了手臂。

眼前的景象饶是琳也被骇得摇晃了几下才站定。  
遍地是零碎的血迹，母猫和幼猫们被开膛破肚，像被某种大型野兽虐杀一般，尸体扔得七零八落，它们纤细的脏器自裂口处流溢而出，死状凄惨。  
对卡卡西和琳来说，这是可怖的画面，对带土来说，曾经在他面前活泼乱跳的鲜活生命就这样变成了半僵硬的尸体，恐怕冲击力更大。  
“带土，我们回去吧……”琳压下胃部翻腾的恶心，去拉带土的手。  
但带土甩开了她的手，径直走向其中一具尸体。  
“带土？”带土的反常叫她害怕，黑发好友从不会如此冷淡地甩开她，她回头朝卡卡西使了个眼色，示意其上前。  
卡卡西心领神会，他站到琳身边，准备和琳合力拖走带土。  
然而接下来带土的行为出乎卡卡西的意料。  
少年缓慢地蹲下身，将手插进幼猫被撕裂的腹部，当他抽出手指时，那上面沾满了早已冰冷的血液，鲜红之物徐徐下坠。他的面孔被愈发深沉的树影所遮蔽，卡卡西看不清他的表情，但他看见带土正毫不迟疑地把手朝口中送去。  
“带土！”卡卡西高喊一声攥紧好友的后领把他拽了个趔趄。黑发少年的躯干毫无防备地往后仰倒，他跌摔在地，表情如梦初醒。  
此时，卡卡西倏地冒出一个猜测：也许让带土颤栗不止的并非面前令人作呕的景象，而是另外什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.Et à la folie de nos cæurs.那颗热情的心脏  
> 8.Et mon petit chat est mort.我的小猫咪死了


	4. Chapter 4

9.Une blessure sur son cou

夜晚的灰影悄然褪去，空气中飞舞着的颗粒物迎着新生的太阳，倒映出蜂蜜般腻人的金光。  
卡卡西翻过身，他的臂膀中是惯例的虚无，但男人半觑着眼皮，回味梦中的某只头颅的重量，以及那头短刺的黑发扎在他皮肤上的触感。  
梦只是梦而已，除了短暂的满足感之外，梦无法给予人类更多。  
作为人类而言，卡卡西比谁都明白这个道理。  
男人活动着僵硬的肌肉，他在床上与自己的美梦搏斗，浪费掉了难得的一天休假。今天他除了要对组织进行例行的汇报外，还要安抚自己那活力过甚的学生。  
鸣人最近新得到了搭档，之前的同伴或因为鸣人的力量或因为流言蜚语，有几个甚至磨合期都挨不到就申请调遣，但愿现任这位的时间能拖得长些吧。  
卡卡西站在镜子面前，耷拉着眼皮，缓慢地拧干毛巾，湿热的布料划过他的下颚与锁骨，将干涸的汗迹擦去。  
“嘶。”男人忽然发出一声短促地呼痛，他放下毛巾用手试探性地摸向脖颈左边靠后的位置，他摁了摁那块发疼的皮肤，又是一阵痛感袭来。  
这是……  
卡卡西转过肩膀，通过半人高的镜面，他发现在自己后颈一侧明晃晃有一个牙印，两排整齐的齿痕略显红肿，正耀武扬威地冲自己昭示它的存在。  
银发男人沉下脸，他反手扯开浴缸前的帘幕，那半缸已冷的水，以及其中半漂浮着的几块毛巾，无一不告诉他，昨晚他确实接待了一位客人。  
既然能吸食我的血液，何不干脆些咬断我的脖子呢。  
卡卡西摊开毛巾继续擦拭皮肤，这次他小心翼翼地绕过伤口，想尽量的保持创面的完整。  
男人再度透过镜子检查牙印的尺寸，他用食指和拇指反复比测，推断出了一个模糊的年龄。  
少年期的吸血鬼真是少见，他一边慢条斯理地洗漱一边想。  
吸血鬼不会转化太过年幼的人类，因为他们难以自保。事实上，除去那些被“父母”抛弃的新生儿之外，保有理性的新生吸血鬼无一例外会被创造他们的怪物保护起来。无论是先天胎生的吸血鬼还是后天转化的吸血鬼，在成长期都极易被攻击，他们弱小且尚不能控制自己的力量，假如一个新生吸血鬼没有与之血脉相连的“父母”，那他的“监护人”也根本不可能离开他左右。  
相比人类，吸血鬼在数量上根本不占据任何优势，因此“父母”或者“监护人”对待新生的孩子都格外重视。  
前不久，在血猎们第三次清理已经沦为废墟的宇智波族地时，他们甚至在其中发现了专门用于囚禁新生吸血鬼的地牢。据现有资料显示，这是用来保护对外界太过好奇的吸血鬼的，以防止他们因为人类世界的诱惑而丧命。  
那么，这位夜晚的客人，究竟为何接触自己，又为何在可以杀死自己的情况下，仅仅是拿走了部分血液呢？  
银发男人陷入了沉思，直至他的手机发出可怖的动静，提醒他他那可爱的学生又招麻烦了。

10.Un peu de tenu

斑发信号给他的时候，带土正蜷缩在软床一角，尽量让人类的温暖远离他。  
他刚刚按捺不住袭击了卡卡西，让自己锐利的犬齿嵌入那块柔软的皮肤，卡卡西理所应当地没有反抗，但带土很快清醒过来，他推开了已经陷入美梦的男人，自责与负罪感纠缠着吸血鬼的心脏，连甜美的血液都不能抵消分毫。  
斑的使魔蝙蝠穿过墙壁，跌跌撞撞地落进吸血鬼怀中，这团小小的墨色趴在带土光裸的腿上，扬起生有阔耳的脑袋，吱吱叫了几声。  
斑？  
带土用两指拈起蝙蝠的一边翅膀将其提溜起来，斑的讯息迅速流入他的脑内，而随着信息传递的结束，完成使命的使魔自翅尖开始燃烧，带土赶忙丢开手，注视着蝙蝠悄无声息地炸成青烟，片刻后消失在空气中。  
吸血鬼蹙起眉头，略显厌恶的摆动手掌，试图把散发着刺鼻气息的残骸挥开。  
虽然几次都和斑提到过用手机不是更方便吗，但是年长者似乎对现下世界流行的技术并不信任，哪怕给他配备了通讯器，也会在几天内弄丢。斑后来索性跟带土挑明，自己还是用使魔更顺手，让带土不必费心准备新款了。  
但是使魔的自毁设置真的很污染空气啊……  
带土跳下床，满心无奈。

初生的阳光被帘幕遮蔽在外，仅剩窗边底下还泄有些许光芒，因大气反射而涌动的边缘变幻莫测，随风波澜起伏。与窗边的金光璀璨截然相反，房间内是暗沉的灰调，三张以供客人休息的椅子都裹着宝石蓝色的天鹅绒套，针线缝合的地方镶了一圈金丝流苏。  
带土遮遮掩掩地跑进屋内，正好撞上斑坐在椅子上品尝高脚杯中的液体。  
“酒？”  
“不然？”  
你用那种姿势我很容易联想到血啊之类的，带土腹诽道。  
“你吃饱了就躺床去。”少年语气恶劣地冲撞着。  
长发的吸血鬼自鼻腔深处挤出一点嗤笑，他又抿下一口酒液才慢悠悠开口说：“你没别的话跟我说？”  
“……说什么？放心？我不会趁你睡着拉开窗帘让太阳把你烧死？”  
斑又开始笑了，带土从来没见过斑开怀大笑，年长的吸血鬼笑的时候从来是不露声色的，他只会面带讽刺突然一下张嘴笑出声。现在的斑就挂着这种招人厌恶的笑容，一双红眸在黑黢黢的阴影中闪闪烁烁。  
“我提醒你一下，你穿的别人的衣服，你的裤子是破的。”  
“……那又怎样？”带土竭力让自己的声音听上去更强势，“我这边出了点小问题罢了。说到底不是因为你太招摇的缘故，想对那个叫长门的红发小子出手，才导致我们被那群疯子盯上的吗？我看你的脑袋价位不低呢。”  
“哦……”对此斑只是轻慢的回应了一声，带土也不知道他哦什么，指望斑对他们的境地表示紧张和悔过简直痴人说梦。隔了半晌，在带土以为尘埃落定，他可以溜之大吉时，年长的吸血鬼又冒了两句：“你的头发是不是长了点？还有我的床呢，你拿回来了吗？”  
啊，带土想，我把床给忘了。

11.Simples mortels ici-bas

宇智波斑从来不是一个好惹的角色，无论在过去还是现在。  
曾经作为宇智波族的统领者，连魔物们都要畏惧的夜族族长，宇智波斑销声匿迹了数百年之久。  
而在十八年前，突然传开了他复生的消息。一开始只是小范围的风言风语，关于宇智波斑的强悍逐渐频繁的出现在猎人们的交头接耳中，随后是大规模的讯息爆发，几乎每个交接点都在议论他红色的眼眸与压倒性的力量，终于，顺理成章的，吸血鬼荣登上悬赏榜，作为各路人马竞相追逐的猎物，在巨大的利益面前，他又似乎变得不那么骇人了。  
悬赏者需要斑和他血裔，而猎人们需要钱，多么合理的各取所需。  
这场交易中，他们全然忘了怪物也可能是有人格的，直把斑和带土当作虎豹，但既然人类在诱惑面前可以生啖同族的血肉，那么杀一两个畜生也无可厚非。

夏日没有黄昏可言，眨眼间落日便沉入了地平线下，鱼鳞状的苍云缀满猩红的天际，夜色如一位不约而至的访客，从容地踏进屋内。  
卡卡西与水门坐在并排的两张软椅上，对面便是大名鼎鼎的宇智波斑。  
这位的作风倒是坦荡，直接对木叶现任的管理者波风水门派出使魔，说是邀请，实际上根本是挑衅一般将人喊来。  
于是就造成了现在这种情况，开了门互道晚上好后便两厢面对面干瞪眼，幸好宇智波斑还记得喊客服送茶水和夜宵。  
“尝尝？”长发的吸血鬼抬抬手中的酒杯率先打破了寂静。  
卡卡西刚想推辞说不了，不如谈谈正事，然而水门抢先出了声：“啊，听说这家酒店的鲜果点心是特色呢。”  
欸，老师您难道真的打算吃吗？  
虽然卡卡西想阻止，不过金发男人已经微笑着将浇了时鲜果酱的松饼切出小块送进了嘴里，两颊鼓起，咀嚼时一副幸福的模样。  
对面的斑就好像碰到了什么有趣的事情一样，无声的笑了笑。  
水门放下叉子，他抿抿嘴唇，之前陷入僵局的气氛似乎在他这一举动下缓和了不少，“那么，”金发男人正色说：“我想斑先生已经看到我们的诚意了？”  
“你们的诚意？”吸血鬼将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，空了的酒杯被他随意置于茶几上，“你们的诚意就是信任我不会下毒？”  
“不，不仅如此，”水门面不改色地回答：“作为诚意的表现，我们愿意为您提供庇护所与消耗品，我是指……袋装血浆。而作为交换，在信息方面，我们希望能与您互通有无。”  
斑蓦地笑了，他发黑的舌尖探出唇缝，将嘴角沾上的酒渍舔开：“听上去不错，可我也只是一个孤寡老头子罢了。宇智波一族早在十八年前就已毁灭殆尽，现如今你们想从我这里得到什么信息呢？都是些陈年旧闻，不值一提。”  
“不，正是现下的问题，”金发血猎说：“关于最近数量剧增的新生儿，请问您有头绪吗？”  
“哦？”吸血鬼的嘴角高挑，笑着反问道：“不是怀疑我做了手脚，而是问我有没有头绪？”  
“是的，这便是我方的诚意。我们希望与您交换情报。”  
“原来如此。”  
斑一边回答一边调整了坐姿，他让背部贴上沙发，双手交叉叠放在膝盖上，下颔扬起，做派相当傲慢。  
“您的回答是？”  
“与你们做交易似乎也挺有趣的，”吸血鬼道：“那么我就告诉你们吧。那些牲口与我无关，我养一个崽子就够受的了，多了头疼，更何况那种能力低下的劣质品还不值得我费心培养。”  
“那么我的猜测无误，幕后另有黑手……”  
“如何，木叶的四代目，对此你有头绪吗？”  
大概是没想到吸血鬼会突然发问，水门愣了片刻，随即用温和的嗓音回答：“抱歉，并没有。”  
“哦，你们的情报系统比起柱间那会儿差远了呐。”  
面于吸血鬼直截了当的鄙夷态度，水门倒是毫无气恼，他不卑不亢地承认：“是的，毕竟现在是和平年代，和初代目所处的战时不可同日而语。木叶的人手已经大大削减，除去曾经在三战末期活跃过的战士，其他都是些新人。”  
“不过，”金发男人倏地扬起自豪的笑容：“可不能小瞧这群新人，都是非常优秀的战士呢。”  
“哦？就你身边这个吗？”  
卡卡西不适地捏紧拳头，他感到吸血鬼的目光在他身上停留了许久，那视线与其说是打量人，不如说更像是掂量货物。  
他的老师还浑然不觉地回答：“是啊，旗木卡卡西是我的得意门生，现在也是独当一面的血猎。”  
“但愿如此，不过你刚刚不是说人手削减？”  
“是的，现在木叶人手紧缺，不，应该说，三战后造成的战力稀缺状况不仅仅存在于木叶。”  
“那么，我为你们出一份力，如何？”  
水门略微瞪圆了眼睛，他没想到斑居然主动提出合作，他本以为双方能心平气和的坐下来交谈，已经是最好的结果了。  
“当然，不是我亲自上场，而且我还有一个附加的条件。”斑晃了晃手指说：“我要和一个人见面，只是……见一面，不会伤害他的。”  
吸血鬼那双红色的眼眸黯淡了须臾，接着又重新露出那种不屑一顾地表情：“如何？”  
“……可以，我相信您。”  
“那么，你可以出来了。”斑头也没回喊道，他的身侧应声闪现一道黑影，一个脸戴面具的人形出现在他身边。  
“……”卡卡西为对方纤细的身形蹙起了眉头，来人穿着盖住脚背的长裤，看模样根本是个少年。  
“尽管使唤，这小子别的长处没有，活力倒是十足。”  
银发男人发誓他看见那少年冲年长的吸血鬼恶狠狠瞪了一眼。  
斑自然也察觉到了少年的不满，他笑着偏过头，对少年说：“怎么，你不是想去那边吗？”  
“老头子你是故意的。”少年好像是想掩饰本音，故意压低嗓子，声音显得非常沙哑。  
对于少年的指责，斑毫不在意，他只是翻开手心做了个去那边的手势。  
少年无奈地垮下肩，走到水门面前点了点头，说：“听凭差遣。”而卡卡西觉得，虽然少年是面对着水门，眼神却是向自己投来。  
那若有似无的眼光仿佛缠绕枝杈的绿藤，攀援往上，黏得稳固。

“最后问你一件事，”临告别时，斑倚着门栏问道：“为什么如此信任我？我可是吸血鬼。”  
他逆着暖橙色的灯光，光自其右侧肩头散射而出，一时间难以分辨他的表情。  
“大概因为木叶的初代目千手柱间大人，也曾经信任过您吧。”水门笑着回答：“我相信柱间大人。”  
“这样啊……柱间。”吸血鬼的低喃声伴随着火灼般的暑热，渐而消散在溯流的夜风中，很快便听不真切了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.Une blessure sur son cou 脖子上的伤口  
> 10.Un peu de tenu矜持一点  
> 11.Simples mortels ici-bas 天真的凡人


	5. Chapter 5

12.La vie est un long combat 

人生就是一场漫长的战斗，卡卡西这么告诉自己，然而他内心的无奈并未减轻多少。  
太阳自远处徐徐爬升，像一盏被赤布所蒙的强光灯，漫天都是暖烘烘的橙红色调。城市高楼的剪影互相磨蹭着，边缘重叠交融。距离卡卡西的公寓不远处，是一个规模偏小的扇形广场，拥有三面修建平整的灌木墙，环境幽静，风景宜人，银发血猎刚刚就在那里和他的恩师道别。  
卡卡西叹息着用磁卡刷开电梯门，示意跟在他身后的少年一同进去。  
少年不发一言进了电梯，自从离开宇智波斑暂住的酒店后，他始终保持着一米的距离跟在卡卡西身后，既不近也不远，是个叫人恼火的微妙距离。  
“楼道电梯的磁卡我会给你配一张，然后是我的门锁密码。”  
卡卡西报出六个数字，他不确定吸血鬼有没有听，毕竟对方连点头都没有点。  
“你看，这样。”走出电梯后，银发男人耐着性子拨开门锁，缓慢地输入密码，随着一声清脆的咔哒声，男人拧开了门，他自顾自走了进去，没走两步他突然想起了吸血鬼还受限于“邀请”这一古老的咒语，于是他转过头想补上一句“请进。”  
随即卡卡西惊讶的发现，少年外形的吸血鬼已经跟着他踏入了屋内。  
银发男人面色如常，但他的心里却起了轩然大波。  
难道还存在不受制于“邀请”的吸血鬼？  
他的脑海中倏然浮现起半缸冰冷的浴水。不，卡卡西想，可能性最大的是，这并非他第一次进入我的公寓。

与宇智波斑的会面结束于凌晨，因为水门当机立断决定把新得的助力交于卡卡西，卡卡西不得不把吸血鬼领回家，文书工作可以拖延到明后，现下安置吸血鬼才最重要。一通忙乱后让对方在自己床上安了窝，卡卡西这才疲惫地裹上薄毯，带着满脑袋的谨慎睡上沙发。  
他不是水门，没法毫无芥蒂的信任异族。现在放任对方躺在自己床上，无非是因为同盟关系需要表现出信任。  
况且带土……  
卡卡西阖上眼。带土的遭遇让他更不可能对血族产生好感。  
匆忙浅眠后，卡卡西被一阵门铃声吵醒，他耷拉着泛青的眼圈摁开了房门：  
“快递？”  
“是的，收件人写着：宇智波鸢。”  
卡卡西好奇的回头看了眼床上的一团。  
“我可以代签。”  
快递员似乎也不想废话，他拖出一个一人高的大箱，神色古怪地上下打量了卡卡西一遍，便收走快递单离开了。敏捷的手脚加上那身红黑相间的制服，活像只受惊的瓢虫。  
待卡卡西把箱子搬进房内，看清了上面印的字样，才知道快递员为何对自己侧目而视。  
这是一具棺材。  
而且并不是成人尺寸。  
卡卡西叹息着想，快递员不会以为我有什么怪癖或者要做什么违法事项吧。

“我的床到了吗？”不知何时吸血鬼已经下了床，他走近玄关处，嗓音沙哑地问道。  
“是的。”卡卡西简短地回答。  
“我需要出门一趟。”  
“恕我冒昧，”银发男人瞥了一眼蒙盖着帘布的落地窗，隐约看见了朝阳的光芒，他说：“请问何时出门，是否需要协助？”  
“……”  
虽然看不见吸血鬼的脸，但卡卡西分明从停顿中读出了对方的不满。但他仍坚持说道：“如果是能量补给，袋装血浆稍后就会送到。如果是别的事务，请务必带上我。”  
吸血鬼不耐烦地偏过头，卡卡西能看到对方烁动的红眸正透过面具上的小孔扫视自己。  
半晌后，少年闷哼了一声表示同意。

此后卡卡西无比后悔自己的决定，毕竟被身高只到自己胸口的少年抱在怀中，飞跃于树冠之间，真是既怪异又羞耻。  
但他更没想到的是，他坚持所得的首次合作，居然是挖泥如此简单的事。

13.Je n’connais pas l’idylle 

卡卡西是个笨蛋，呆子，讨人厌的家伙。  
带土在心里反反复复地骂着，可他右手却万分小心地揽住银发男人的背，左臂托着对方的膝盖内侧，他尽量平稳地跳跃，以防怀中人遭受太多的颠簸。  
怀中的男人则睁着一双死鱼眼，一脸平静。  
卡卡西是个笨蛋，呆瓜，犯嫌的家伙。  
吸血鬼又开始在心底嘀嘀咕咕，这次他搜肠刮肚找了几个新鲜词来骂。  
根本就不需要你帮什么忙。带土生气的想。不过是挖泥巴这种无趣又傻气的事罢了。  
吸血鬼需要来自故土的力量，之前斑和带土都是将南贺川的泥土铺洒在棺材中，然后往上铺设内衬与软垫。  
安眠于故乡的墓土之上，故土保护着他们，让已为死物的吸血鬼从中汲取力量。  
现在带土正需要泥土来填补他的新棺材。  
卡卡西是个笨蛋，傻瓜，只会惹人生气的家伙。  
实际上，更令带土恼怒的是，他根本没法拒绝卡卡西。就好像有什么咒语束缚着他一般，吸血鬼根本没法决绝地斩断银发男人的要求。  
甚至在他同意后，在他内心一处隐秘的地方，竟隐隐为满足了对方的请求而欢欣鼓舞，雀跃如恋爱中的少女。

夜晚的风渐渐浮起，洪水猛兽似得高声呼啸过树林，左右摇摆的枝杈绿叶仿佛贵妇的裙裾，此起彼伏。在离开人口夸张的城市后，郊区的温度比起人造冷气更显清新，湿漉感游走于卡卡西的鼻腔口舌，如果不是现在站在他身前的是一名吸血鬼，他会一定会放松身心，偷个难得的懒。  
“这里可以吗？”男人发现少年停下脚步后，出于礼节，他发问道。  
“可以。”吸血鬼的回答从面具下传出来，声音有些沉闷。  
得到肯定答复后，卡卡西将工具袋放在地上，从中掏出蓄电提灯和半人高的铁铲。这铲子还是鸣人赠予他的，学生的本意是送给他为盆栽松土用，谁知道现在这铲子成了挖掘坟土的工具。  
银发男人也不多话，两手握紧把柄部分铲去草皮部分，就开始掘土。  
刚点起的提灯并不十分光亮，灯泡在燃烧片刻后才徐徐泛白，在黑黢黢的背景中像一颗落地生根的明星，既古怪又美好。  
铁铲只有一把，体力活也由卡卡西代劳，吸血鬼倒是落得空闲，只好抱臂伫立一旁，一时间四下静谧，只有金属与地面相撞发出的声响。  
不久后，像是无法忍受这种尴尬的氛围，吸血鬼主动提出换手，“不要很多，不会很累。”他对卡卡西提出的友善问题连连否决，最后半是抢夺地拿走了男人手中的铁铲。  
于是之后就变成了少年铲土，而卡卡西在一旁无所事事。  
幸好他还记得装模作样的扯扯塑料袋，虽然扯与不扯并没有多大区别，他们带来的口袋足够大，封口处能径直塞进一个成年男人。  
卡卡西偶尔蹲下身，把袋口处扒得更张，方便吸血鬼将土添进去。一来二去他就注意到了少年的脚踝。  
这真奇怪，他想，昨天我见他穿的是条盖住脚背的长裤，因为那条裤子太长太不合身所以格外显眼，难道一夜过去了，裤子还会缩水吗？  
裸着的部分足有一寸长短，两截泛青的皮肤暴露在空气中，宛若两枚并列的时针，随时间在漆黑的表盘上转动。  
卡卡西的内心越加困惑，他仰起头尽量不明显地去观察对方，这一观察又引来了更多的疑问。  
他明明记得少年是短发，可现在对方鸦羽色的发丝却盖住了耳廓。  
男人努力的追溯过去曾经读过的文献资料，除去胎生的纯血吸血鬼，还未有任何记录表明，吸血鬼可以长大。  
且纯血的成长期相当漫长，绝非一朝一夕便能达到外貌的成熟。  
那么自己面前的这位又当作何论呢？

14.Une larme pour noyer les siennes

卡卡西猜测带土应该是哭了的，但他却没有去确认。  
如果换作平时的卡卡西，他会带着些许期待去掰正带土的脑袋，凝视着那些液体渐渐盈满黑发少年的眼眶，接着扔下一两句嘲讽再往带土手心里塞进一块手帕。  
但今天他没有这么做。  
在确定那些猫已经全部失去生命迹象后，带土表现出了意想不到的冷静，他没有同意琳要离开的建议，而是提出三人一起埋葬这些瘦小的尸体。  
琳本就宠着带土，自然答应了，卡卡西对此不置可否，可带土一反常态的模样使他无法安心离开，因此就演变成了，三个人蹲在地上，拿着树枝和石块凿砸地面。  
稍纵即逝的白昼悄无声息地退下台面，夜晚披着霞光出现在地平线上。三个孩子全然忘了老师附近危险早日归家的叮嘱，只顾埋头挖坑。  
秋日的泥土冻结成块，地表面一片萧瑟，冷硬如钢铁，但谁也没有抱怨。很快一个可容纳半臂的坑洼出现在仨人脚边，带土比划了一下大小：“还不够，有些小了。”  
“可以挖深一点。”琳说。  
黑发少年嗯了一声，索性丢开树枝，徒手去扒拉泥坑，越来越多的黑泥被掘出来，堆积在一边。  
少女面色忧郁地望向他，带土的脸藏在一片深色阴影中，只有那湿润的眼瞳往外反射出一点光斑。  
“带土，小心手啊。”琳也只能柔声劝说道。  
“嗯。”  
之后就是单调的挖掘声，卡卡西的胸口涌上一股没缘由的烦闷。带土不该是这样，带土应该大哭或者大笑，将情绪全部宣泄出来，他是多么纯粹的一个人，卡卡西甚至可以透过那双黑眸径直看进他的心底。而现在的带土身处于无数无形的漩涡当中，这些小型的涡流缠裹着少年的手足，将他慢慢拖去卡卡西看不见的地方。  
没有父母，无法直视太阳，还有那对死物的诡异举动。  
一瞬间，卡卡西跳脱出来，发觉带土身上藏着那么多的秘密，在此之前他从未觉得带土与他的距离那么远。

银发少年的脑子里浑浑噩噩，臆测丛生。  
“卡卡西，我要埋了。”  
倏忽间，一个声音刮过他的耳边，迫使卡卡西将注意力拉回来，他看向带土。  
黑发少年过短的制服长裤紧箍在他的腿上，因为蹲着的原因，膝盖内侧堆起褶皱，将裤脚提的更高，那一圈裸露在外的皮肤，引得卡卡西发怔。  
正处于发育期的少年，如茁壮的树苗一般抽条拔个，带土比卡卡西年长一岁，已经比他高了大半个头，尽管卡卡西总是嘲笑带土，但在身高上他倒是没辙。  
“嗯，埋吧。”银发少年听见自己的声音如此说道。  
带土将僵硬的尸体拖进坑底，因为死去时间过长，猫腹部的创口已经外翻，观之骇人，琳便捡来树叶铺盖在尸体上，以作慰藉。  
卡卡西一边将尘土推进坑里，一边想，带土的成长，生命的逝去。  
生命是如此伟大且脆弱，在蛮横强大的暴力面前，他们也会像这些纤弱的猫一样被折断脖颈吗？  
可是，带土。银发少年的眼中晃过某截白皙的脚踝，他是那般充满生命力。  
我要保护他，卡卡西想，带土，琳，我要保护他们。少年暗自发誓。

15.Je pars, malgré les présages

破碎的肉块如受惊的蝇群般四散开来，苍白的脑浆瞬间飞溅，带土啧了一声，厌恶地跺起脚，试图把黏在鞋子上的污秽甩开。  
“不需要你多事。”他侧过头，带着威吓的语调对银发猎人说。  
吸血鬼刚刚打算近距离斩下新生儿的头颅，动脉血管中凝固的血液无法喷发，这本是最为卫生的虐杀方式，为此他才没有使用虚化能力。而卡卡西却多事帮补了一发子弹，虽然符合银发男人做事细腻的风格，但也破坏了带土的计划。  
吸血鬼发出一声嫌恶的叹息，紧要关头抱怨这种事确实有些无理取闹，可他已经没有替换的衣服了。  
带土半眯着眼向后闪避，他听见低等怪物们的嘶吼，以及黑暗力量渐渐凝聚成团的噪音，如千军万马顶盔披甲而来。他抿紧嘴唇，抬手射出一柄尖细的黑棒，一旦这杆利刃刺入新生儿的喉咙，带土立刻催动咒术，顷刻炸开对方的气管。  
他满意的看见那些碎肉和鲜血似雨下坠，弄脏了卡卡西的外套。

卡卡西知道对方在报复自己，但这种幼稚的行径并不讨厌，反倒让他觉得好笑，熟悉的无奈感笼罩着他，他禁不住在防护面罩下勾起一个笑容。  
“我想你可能需要新衣服。”银发男人从后备箱里拿出纸袋，里面有他的衬衫，他顺手抽出一件递给吸血鬼。  
他的吸血鬼搭档的确在生长，这几个星期以来一直在长，目测身高已经达到了一米七五，身材也越来越结实，他已经不复少年体型，可以毫不费力地撑起卡卡西的衣服，除去手臂长了半寸外，几乎没有任何外观上的不妥。  
新置的棺材也成了累赘，每次半夜醒来时，卡卡西看着大开的棺盖，与探出来的双腿，都衷心地为对方感到不适。  
卡卡西对此格外好奇，但他们的关系还没有亲密到卡卡西可以询问吸血鬼，或者说二人一起讨论这些问题的程度，毕竟他们现在仅仅是工作上的搭档罢了。  
吸血鬼应了一声接过衬衫，毫不避讳的在银发男人面前撕开被血染黑的短袖衣物，他依旧戴着面具，卡卡西只能从咂嘴声中分辨出他的不耐烦。  
而后吸血鬼一边埋怨着一边从冷冻箱里掏出他的袋装血浆，将吸管插进去后再把一端塞进面具下，满足的吸溜起来。  
他发出惬意的哼声，惹得卡卡西多瞥了他几眼，这声音总让卡卡西回忆起一些东西，比如带土和他甜的过分的橙汁。  
“今天晚上没有工作安排呢。”沉吟片刻后，卡卡西说道。  
“最近新生儿暴动，木叶正在调查原因，作为先行部队辛苦你了……”银发男人展平眉毛，用上平时逗弄学生的口吻，想显得轻松从容些：“作为犒劳，血袋还合口味吗？”  
然而对方只是简略的回答了一句：“尚可。”  
“……”卡卡西挠了挠后脑试图多说点什么，可惜词语还未凝成长句就湮灭在他的咽喉：“小心！”  
男人猛地扑倒吸血鬼，趁势滚入车后，他们原本停留的地方响起一排枪声，烟尘随声而起。  
吸血鬼不悦地低嘶着，他想推开卡卡西，但银发猎人攥紧了他的手腕，将他摁压在自己身下。  
“不是新生儿！是人类！”

带土蓦然反应过来，新生儿那种低智生物不可能会开枪，况且枪法还如此准，刚刚如果不是卡卡西，他的后背已经开花了。  
“让开！”  
“不，”银发男人曲起膝盖抵住吸血鬼的下体，他声音沉着：“他们大概在准备下一波攻击。”  
“他们……应该是冲我来的。”带土不舒服地扭了扭腰，让身体离卡卡西散发着热量的腿远一点。  
男人蹙紧眉头看进带土的眼里，尽管他无声的质疑叫带土不悦，但其认真的表情极有魅力，吸血鬼不禁又强调了一遍：“放心。”  
随后带土爬起身，离开车体的掩护，走进皎洁的月华中，不出所料，他看见小南正在树下等着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.La vie est un long combat 人生就是一场漫长的战斗  
> 13.Je n’connais pas l’idylle 我不懂温柔的爱  
> 14.Une larme pour noyer les siennes为抚平伤痛而流下泪水  
> 15.Je pars, malgré les présages 不顾那些危险的征兆


	6. Chapter 6

16.Si l’on déjouait le sort par un corps à corps

小南是个聪明人，和聪明人谈话总是事半功倍，更何况她是个说话直白的女人。  
“你现在处于木叶的庇护下，我们晓暂时不会再对你出手。”蓝发女人直截了当的说。  
“……我该谢谢你们高抬贵手吗？”带土停顿了片刻后，语带嘲讽的反问道。  
“不必。”女人面不改色的呛了回去。  
“那刚刚那轮算什么，擦枪走火？”  
“那是回礼，”女人平静的声线倏然起了波澜，她有些愤懑地说：“你们居然打长门的主意。”  
对此带土无话可说，又拉不下脸道歉，虽然此事起因是斑的责任，可对于他们这些怪物来说，漩涡一族的血确实具备着致命的诱惑力。于是他只好低了低头，勉强算是致歉。  
小南好像也并不稀罕他的歉意，她话锋一转，又说：“你们见过一个叫绝的人吗？”  
“绝？”  
“是的，绝。皮肤苍白，染着绿发。此人原本是晓组织的成员，”女人皱了皱眉，想起什么似得继续说道：“可是前段时间他失踪了，据说最近有一名外貌与他相似的男子出现在新生儿暴动的地点，不止一次。”  
“怎么了？你们怀疑他和新生儿增生有牵扯？”  
“怀疑自己的同伴未免有些过分，不过，”小南正色道：“如果没有自然好，如果有，我们会肃清叛徒。”  
“如果见到外貌相符的人我会通知你们的。”吸血鬼简洁明了的回答。  
小南这才面色缓和，她微晃脑袋，两鬓长发随之摆动了两下，“还有……”她刚想说什么，忽然一阵铃声响起，她向带土伸出手示意暂停，之后接通了电话。  
带土望着女人越皱越深的眉间沟壑，一股不祥的预感突然降临他的心间。

带土坐在副驾驶座位上，看见卡卡西拉开手闸，车速飞驰，窗外的风景一瞬被抛诸身后。  
他们没有交谈，车内寂静的像一场单调的默片。  
到达目的地附近，带土率先解开安全带跳下车，卡卡西紧随其后。猎人和他的搭档小心的避开灯火通明的店铺，改为从黯淡无光的深巷踏进属于郊区的废墟。他们快速移动至战场，晓的残部正和木叶的人员一起与魔物们对峙。  
秋风猎猎，寒冷的气流如饥肠辘辘的猛兽游走于世间。带土张开嘴想说点什么，风立即钻入面具的缝隙，刺穿了他的咽喉，吸血鬼不需要呼吸，可他还是不舒服地咳嗽了几声。  
对此卡卡西转过头看了看他。  
“卡卡西，你们来了。”波风水门的声音适时的响起，金发男人从高处一个跳跃现身，“抱歉，本想让你们至少休息一个晚上的，所以没有通知你们。”  
“没关系的，老师。”  
带土打算对水门不必要的关切嗤之以鼻，可哼声到了鼻尖却变成了一声不好意思的“嗯”。  
“鸢君也在啊。”水门微笑着说。  
“嗯。”带土看着金发男人的笑容，突然觉得脸颊充血发痒，他对温柔的人总是没辙，忍不住地想把手伸进面具挠挠脸。  
“那么看来，僵局就要打破了呢。”  
水门遽然挥手掷出掌心的苦无，正中一只新生儿的面门。木叶的成员便纷纷得令，团结一致轮番上阵。带土侧过脸，恰好看见卡卡西的身影一闪而逝，与此同时前方传来了熟悉的枪声。

先扑上卡卡西的是一只体型庞大的新生儿，半边身体生着可怖的囊肿，已经不复人形，他在腹部中了一枪后，踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，又猛地向银发男人冲去。它满是口水的兽齿眼见就要贴上卡卡西的脖颈，男人不慌不忙迈开腿，抬手抵住魔物的胸口，一阵电光后新生儿肿胀的身躯轰然倒地，尸体焦黑，散发出一股炙烤的恶臭。  
带土蹙眉朝卡卡西的手掌望去，果不其然看见男人手上裹着蓝色的橡胶手套，他手心的电极还在发出滋滋的电流声。  
吸血鬼想开口说点什么，不过现在并不是个交谈的好时机，两只魔物向他逼近，一左一右呈犄角之势。带土带着笑意哼了一声，这笑声明显激怒了其中一只新生儿，它咆哮着，不顾一切地向带土挥舞利爪，这正中吸血鬼下怀，带土趁机投出黑棒，贯穿了对方的额头，珍珠色的脑浆顺着柱体流淌，被风吹落在地。  
“垃圾。”带土轻蔑地吐出两个字，又道：“这种垃圾来多少也是送死。”  
这时候他听见背后有人说：“哦，是吗？”  
那声音极其诡异，像是呼啸的风挤过狭窄的小孔，既沙哑又扭曲。  
带土不敢大意，他侧过脸，看见一个半身好似被黑胶裹覆的男人被十几只新生儿拥簇着，嘴角正牵起讽笑注视着他们。  
“你就是绝？”带土瞥见其露出的半边杂草一般的绿发，问道。  
“绝？你现在确实可以这么称呼我。”  
也就是说，这不是他的本名。带土想，大概连身份都是捏造的吧。  
黑发吸血鬼不知道小南和其他晓组织成员的战斗区域所在何处，新出现的魔物们已将他和卡卡西围得水泄不通。如果他们在他身旁，他倒是想观赏观赏他们的表情。  
带土对自己冷笑着，他想象着小南那张姣好的面庞因为震怒与吃惊而渲开红晕，就觉得身心愉悦，劳累感都减轻不少。  
绝亦不想多舌，他做了个“上”的手势，纵身退出带土的视线。  
密密麻麻的浮肿肉体与呼哧声逐渐靠近卡卡西和带土，这些新生儿咀嚼着人类的死亡，反倒自己却拥有最温暖鲜活的血肉。

傍晚的红霞已然消失殆尽，天空如一卷青黑色的天鹅绒幕布，上面缀着的牛奶色星光滴滴答答坠落人世。  
在这圈压抑的光晕下，大片的森林风景观之如被刻意排置的舞台背景，枝杈若人造塑料般给人以不真实的感觉，而柔韧的针叶地面则像一张漫无边际的软毯，时刻准备为疲惫的战士们献上新鲜的墓土。  
卡卡西早已戴上夜视镜，虽然无法避免的出现了视觉死角，但总比瞎子似的开枪要强。  
银发男人提腿踹开一只新生儿，对方哀嚎着瘫倒在地疯狂扭动，他刚想上前补一枪，就看见从天而降一根黑棒径直刺进新生儿的咽喉，将它的脊椎顶断，那魔物转眼就没了气息，只剩下尚未冷却的肌肉还在轻轻抽搐。  
卡卡西经不住要为他和他搭档之间的默契微笑了，他俩根本没有接受过战斗协作的训练，唯数不多的几次磨合经验也都是实战得来的，现在却像一对合作多年的伙伴，不管是招式还是战术都配合得天衣无缝。  
可惜现在不是自豪的时候，卡卡西想。他举起枪结结实实接下新生儿的一爪，男人听见手中金属枪管被撕裂时的惨叫，心知这具武器已经报废。他虎口被震得发麻，迫不得已只好丢开枪，转为用匕首攻击。  
银发男人的动作快准狠，他稳住脚跟，右臂自下往上将匕首送进新生儿的心窝，刀在空中划过一道银白轨迹，锐利的锋刃顷刻破开柔软的肌肉组织，迅速切断了血管。卡卡西另一只手抓住新生儿的肩膀，右手挪动拔出匕首，大抷的血浆便哗啦啦摔进泥地里，把半枯萎的杂草染成红褐色。  
而就在那么一刹那的功夫，仅仅是一个视野被挡阻的瞬间，一只新生儿自他左侧的死角处猛突出来，男人心下大骇，此时甩开掌下的尸体再闪避已然来不及了，他只好抬高胳膊打算抵御分毫。  
但预想中的疼痛并没有到来。  
卡卡西睁开眼，他看见吸血鬼并不十分宽阔的肩膀与后背，以及那头因为不自然的成长而朝四周翘起的半长黑发。  
他的吸血鬼搭档正张开双臂，为他挡下了新生儿的攻击。

17.Même si l’on m’arrachait le cæur

刺骨的风发出徒劳的尖叫，在洞口打着转，这单调的声音像某种诱饵，引诱坟中的生物走出去，让那些空气中起伏的风浪抚慰他稚嫩的面庞。  
带土背倚着石棺，他再次听见风的邀请声，永不停歇的飒飒作响，但这次他不会再上当了。  
随后一个人影出现在他面前。  
“你出去过了？”斑伫立在少年面前，他睞目问道。  
带土懒得搭理他，少年曲起膝盖，将脸更深的埋进双腿间。  
“你出去过了。”问句很快变成了笃定。“怎样，你现在明白了吗？”  
少年的肩膀微微颤抖，他咬牙切齿地回答：“是啊，我现在明白我是个怪物了。”  
年长的吸血鬼发出一声几不可闻的叹息。“我说过，即便你是半血，你也是个披着羊皮的狼。现在你掉下了羊皮，怎么还可能回到羊群中去。”  
“什么狼啊，羊啊。”带土倏地抬起头对斑怒目而视：“我只知道外面那些人想杀我！”  
“他们当然想杀你，我等乃异族。人类于我族类，如石子之于人类。”  
“人不是石子！人是……是有生命的！”黑发少年叫出声就后悔了，这些平时看来言之凿凿的道理，如今在斑面前，全都像是强词夺理，带土据理力争的行为也统统变成了孩童似的胡闹。  
于是少年吸血鬼再度将脑袋埋下去，他不想回忆适才的那张追杀，即使他的指缝间还残留着人类半干涸的血液。  
“那么，你进过食了？”  
“……什么？”少年的声音透过单薄的布料传出来，有些闷闷的。  
“你遭到猎人埋伏的时候，居然没顺便吃一顿？”斑又问道。  
“我……”带土想，该死，假如斑不提他还想不起来，现在那种隐秘的饥渴感又从胃部深处蔓延上喉头，提醒他极度需要鲜红又滚烫的血液来填塞食道。  
斑又叹了口气，这次他起码语气装得带了些慈悲，他说：“你的恢复能力本就没有纯血的快，现在还拒绝进食。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“不怎样，”年长的吸血鬼为对方的反唇相讥笑出声，他撩起衬衫袖口，让那质地良好的布料滑过他苍白的皮肤，渐而露出不再跳动的脉搏。“如何，要我帮你一把吗？”  
“我，”带土咬紧牙关，说：“不用你的血，我不会再受你的情了，我自己出去觅食。”  
“即便要掠夺他人的生命？”  
“对，即便要杀人。”少年站了起来，他被枪击中的脚踝正在慢慢复原，一枚精巧的镀银子弹被新生的踝骨顶出皮肉，滚落在地。  
“即便如此，我也要存在下去。”带土说，声音坚定的像是在对某个人发誓。  
“很好，”斑微笑起来：“你这样就有点像我了。”  
少年不知道年长者这句话的含义，他只是厌恶地看了看他，调头离开了。

18.L’amour serait plus fort

“你在发什么呆！”黑发吸血鬼喝道。  
远处城市的灯火将天空映如白昼，炽烈的光芒累及边郊，火光似舞蹈，在残垣断壁间跃动。那些曾被镌刻在石雕圆盘上的星象被人造灯光所泯灭，黯然跌下神台。战场上溯流的冷风围着银发猎人的小腿打着旋，依依不舍，难解难分；此时此刻，男人的掌心尚残有魔物滚烫的鲜血。  
光暗与冷热，对现在的卡卡西来说，什么都无关紧要了，全因他看见了带土的脸。  
他曾经无数次设想过，带土如果能长大，将会拥有怎样一副面孔。  
刀切似的高挺鼻梁，稍显棱角的杏眼，细长高挑的眉，将这些杂糅在一起，努力拼凑成一体。  
最后他得到了一个似带土又不是带土的东西，现在这个东西，或者说这个他想象中的带土竟然从他的脑海中蹦了出来，活生生的站在他面前，冲他大喊。  
“卡卡西！”  
带土挥动黑棒打断了一只新生儿的进攻，他吞了一口唾沫，黑棒在他的手心因为撞击而嗡嗡作响，焦躁感油然而生，他不知道卡卡西在发什么愣，他只知道在战场上分神就是送命。  
尖利的咆哮声掠过他的头顶，带土急忙一个弯腰闪过，可还是有几缕发丝被切断，转眼没了踪迹。  
“啧。”吸血鬼咧开嘴角，锐齿咬紧下唇的伤疤，使劲磨了磨。  
“这种东西……”他嘟囔着，又躲开一只魔物的攻击。这是仅剩的几只了，吸血鬼环顾四周得出结论，哪怕没有卡卡西的协助自己也能解决。  
就是麻烦点。带土不爽的想。  
血从他的发际处顺着引力流淌，他感到自己的额头眉间满是冰凉粘稠的血液，且还有下滑的趋势。  
吸血鬼不耐烦地伸手抹了把脸，随即他察觉到了异样。  
他低下头，看见褐色的皮质手套上半凝固的猩红，耳边警铃大作。  
是的，刚刚他为卡卡西硬扛下了新生儿的一击，的确他不会死，自然也不担心受伤，但他没想到，他的面具可没有他的身体牢固。  
带土不再言语，他专心于杀戮。  
一只，两只……结束。  
完成了使命的黑棒在他掌中分崩离析，熟悉的硝烟味徐徐散去，带土回头瞥了一眼卡卡西，举臂打算抹消自己。  
“等下！”银发男人忽然喊：“留下来！”他喊：“带土！”  
他一喊出吸血鬼的名字，带土就像中了咒语似的，挪不开脚了。  
“带土，你没有死……你……”卡卡西凝视着几米开外的吸血鬼，他的声音听起来如堕幻境：“你被转化成吸血鬼了。”  
“……是啊，”带土说：“如你所见，我们已不再是同路人。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”卡卡西问，他的心在狂喜与悲痛间起起伏伏，以至于没法调节自己的表情。  
“你是羊，我是狼，你是我的食物，懂吗？”带土耐心地解释道，像对待一个稚童，像为了说服自己一样对卡卡西说。  
卡卡西哦了一声，接着是片刻的沉默，带土几乎要再次抬手抹去自己身形的时候，卡卡西又尝试着开口：“为什么不来找我呢？这么多年……”  
“你没听懂吗？”吸血鬼提高了音量，他那已经盖住耳廓的黑发随风飘扬，“我说，我们已经不是一个种族了。我为什么要来找你呢，找一个食物？”  
银发男人又没了声响，随后他说：  
“既然如此，那天晚上为什么不咬断我的脖子？”  
带土瞪圆了眼睛，无话可说。所有的狡辩都从他的唇齿边褪去，他吞吐了两下，居然什么话都吐不出来。  
“我曾以为那夜是做梦，可是实际上并不是吧。”卡卡西乘胜追击道：“而且刚刚你还救了我。”  
“你救了我，”男人说：“第二次救了我。”  
“留下来，带土。”银发猎人跨步向吸血鬼走去，这一次他握紧了对方的手，那双手沾满了血腥与尘土，腌臜不堪，但卡卡西决定这一次绝不松手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.Si l’on déjouait le sort par un corps à corps 如果我们用混战来抵抗命运  
> 17.Même si l’on m’arrachait le cæur纵使那会撕裂我心  
> 18.L’amour serait plus fort那爱的强大


	7. Chapter 7

19.Bien plus fort que la mort

在季节的时间轴上，夏与秋的交界线，雨水再一次降临。高处的乌云带着迫切的怒意掀起轩然大波，湿浪挟卷着飙风腾空直飞。大半个城市仿佛都沐浴在这层水光下，烁动的光影映射在黑冷的砖石上，熠熠生辉。  
带土听见屋顶与外墙被雨水舔吻所发出的噼啪声，伴随着天际的电闪雷鸣，与之交织成曲。  
吸血鬼被银发猎人压在床上，他颈边的长发如两条漆黑的溪流，流向锁骨与前胸，半途又因为长度不够而被截断。  
他们刚刚从战场上退下来，男人捉紧他的手将他带回了公寓。  
“卡卡西……”吸血鬼不安的呼唤道。  
“我在。”猎人回答。  
随后是衣料被掀起的悉悉索索声，银发男人脱去手套，把手贴上带土的左胸，他的掌下是岑寂的胸腔。  
“这些伤，”卡卡西说，“转化时没有复原吗？”  
吸血鬼垂下眼看向对方的悬在自己上方的手腕：“被转化之前留下的伤，没办法复原。”  
男人的手沿着身下人的胸口轮廓往下滑动，按压着凹陷处的肌肉，这迫使带土溢出轻轻的呻吟。  
卡卡西的手还在继续向下，越过髋骨与三角地带，最终停留在吸血鬼的右腿膝盖处，那里有起伏不平的伤疤，他揉捏着皮下的环形骨骼问道：“那腿和手臂……”  
“我是半血，”带土试图解释的清楚点：“据斑的说法，在受到攻击的时候我身体中属于宇智波族的那部分血统觉醒了，自行转化了我。所以虽然速度不及纯血，但我也可以再生肢体。”  
半血……这个词像一束光，照进了童年记忆的迷雾。带土母亲那姿势奇怪的照片，带土父亲仅存的一副画像。  
一切都有了合理的解释。吸血鬼没有灵魂，自然没有影子，无法在相片上成像。  
银发男人禁不住牵起一个微笑，他已经脱下了防护面罩，那张英俊的脸庞如被群星拥戴的月亮一般，带土几乎为之目眩。  
“那真是太好了。”卡卡西说。  
吸血鬼的身体冰凉如死尸，猎人给予的温暖令其舒适万分，当卡卡西收回了手的时候，带土理所应当地发出了一声不满的叹息。  
随即他感到那只滚烫的手正尝试着触碰他的脸颊，虔诚地描摹瘢痕的轨迹。  
“这个，也恢复不了吗？”  
带土皱紧眉头撇过脸，压下卡卡西的手，将有伤的那面藏在无数重叠的被单间。  
“不，这没什么，”卡卡西立刻便理解了对方此举的意图，“这伤疤……”他停顿了几秒说：“带土，你是我的英雄。”  
他感到身下的躯体僵硬了，那只红色的眼珠转了过来，凝视着自己，带着难以置信的目光，于是他又重复了一遍。  
这下可糟了，吸血鬼好似正面受了一击，他蜷缩身体，将脸藏在臂膀下，半长的黑发窝成乱糟糟的一团，像株受惊的含羞草，收拢枝叶躲避着现实的敲打。  
卡卡西了然的笑了。  
“不准笑。”吸血鬼的声音从手臂下传了出来，沉闷而凶狠，还带着点局促不安。  
卡卡西应了一声好，接着去检查带土的手腕，他轮廓优雅的手掌半握成拳，指腹如抚琴般摁压着带土富有弹性的肌肉，一步步滑向对方的手背，然后十指相扣。  
带土的肩胛骨剧烈地颤抖起来，勾得卡卡西按捺不住想做更过分的事。  
他想亵渎他，亵渎心中思念了多年的英雄。  
虽然吸血鬼一再强调从种族上来说，他们是捕食者与被捕食者的关系，然而在银发猎人看来，谁是捕食者，谁是食物，还尚未可知。  
“带土。”男人一边轻喊一边扣住吸血鬼的手。  
“做什么？”  
卡卡西没有回答他的问题，男人只是注视着他。  
带土有些无言，卡卡西甚至不用命令他，仅仅是一个恳求的眼神，他就心甘情愿为其献上世间最美好之物，肝脑涂地，在所不辞。  
这很奇怪，这种奉献精神，与驱动他去取悦卡卡西的感情简直如同本能，在他的性格中根深蒂固。  
吸血鬼迷糊地思考着，同时勉强自己转过身，面对着猎人。卡卡西便用另一只手的拇指去磨蹭他的嘴角。  
在那层薄薄的皮肉下，有着锋利的兽一样的牙齿，可以嵌入皮肉吞食鲜血，危险但勾动猎人的好奇心。  
卡卡西用指尖轻轻顶开带土的上唇，吸血鬼就乖顺地张开嘴含住了猎人的手指，他眯着眼任凭对方的手在自己口腔中肆虐。尖锐的牙齿刮擦过男人的手指内侧，时不时吮吸一下，以防涎水下滴。  
男人的掌心贴着吸血鬼的下颔与颈部动脉，那里没有跳动，他来回抚摸那里的皮肤，让带土有种腮帮发烫的错觉。  
接着卡卡西托起带土的下颚，品尝了面前的唇齿。  
吸血鬼的口腔既冰冷又湿润，弥漫着猩甜的铁锈味。卡卡西错开彼此的鼻尖，渐渐加深了这个吻，他的舌头灵巧的扫过内壁，勾着对方的舌尖不放，直至带土呜咽着开始捶打他的后背。  
猎人松开口，沿着吸血鬼颚骨的弧度蜿蜒向下，衔住其颤动的喉结，用贝壳色的牙齿啃咬凸起的部分。  
“卡卡西……”这下吸血鬼慌了神，他的声音里甚至带了点哭腔，无措地唤着银发猎人的名字。  
“我在。”湿漉的唇不断摩擦着脖颈，渐而下移，极富技巧性地舔弄胸前的乳首。  
“卡卡西……我，”带土憋了半秒终于吐了出来：“我是怪物。”  
“不，”银发猎人直起腰，他注视着他的挚友，即便两人分离多年，他依旧可以在简单的言语间抓住对方那缥缈的意思。“你是带土，无论如何，你是拯救我的英雄，这一点永远不会变，无论种族。”  
“可是我，”带土急促地喘息着，他抬手捂住脸，说：“我不再是人类了，我必须喝下血……我会存在很久……”  
吸血鬼和人类的寿命并不相等，带土很清楚，自己不该打扰卡卡西的生活。  
况且在永恒和转瞬即逝之间，怪物与世人究竟算什么呢，幸福竟还会眷顾他们吗？  
“这就是你不愿见我原因？”男人眨了眨眼，发现对方比他想象的要单纯，又带了点笑意道：“也是你戴面具的原因。”  
卡卡西俯下身，发丝从带土的肩膀处轻轻扫过，银发男人从床头柜抽屉里掏出了一管不知名的软膏，带土闻到了一股好闻的草药气味。  
当沾满湿滑液体的手盖住了腹股沟的时候，带土还在混乱中思考着自己裤子的去向，卡卡西已经仔细地将挚友打量了个彻底。带土虽然作为吸血鬼，却有着诡奇的生长期，半血吸血鬼毕竟是少数，先例稀有，无从参考。现在的带土从外表看来，约莫十七八岁，已经有了成人的体格，好看的腹肌块逐渐成型，但关节处又保留有少年人的纤细。  
卡卡西的手沿凹陷一路下滑，开始套弄带土的阴茎，带土顿时瞪大了双眼，快感如浪涛，一波波的漫延开来，在这种陌生的感觉前，他羸弱无力像一个孩童，只能颤抖着双唇，一遍遍祈求好友的帮助。  
“卡卡西……”带土带着哭音呼喊着。  
“马上就好，”猎人牵起吸血鬼的手抚上两人的性器，“你自己试试好吗？”  
吸血鬼像是被吓到一样甩开了手，“好烫。”他诚实的说。  
卡卡西差点忍不住笑出声，而他庆幸自己憋住了，否则带土一定会羞恼成怒。  
“不烫的，试一试。”他有点负疚的哄着，带土的反应无一不告诉卡卡西，他还是一个处子。当然，就带土过去的身形而言，他也不可能有什么过分的娱乐活动。  
吸血鬼果然听话，他握住了两人已经挺立的欲望，尝试着上下撸动，只一瞬他就沉迷了，自下往上的甜腻感在骨髓里流窜，伴随着口舌的张合不断朝外泛滥低吟。  
卡卡西竭力压抑着情动，光是意识到这是带土在抚慰自己，就令他内心的欲火愈加炽烈。他的手指摁上了吸血鬼的会阴，缓慢地将手指挤进对方的甬道，黏稠的药膏随着温度的升高，气味逐渐扩散开来。  
带土发出低沉的呼痛声，卡卡西略微有些慌神，“痛吗？”他急忙问道，银发男人对这种事的印象也仅限于书本上枯燥的描述。  
但黑发吸血鬼阖紧眼皮，摇了摇头。  
卡卡西捏紧带土的耻骨将其双腿分得更开，倍加小心地往内送入手指，再加上大量的药膏，很快就叠加到了第三根手指。  
“带土，”银发男人垂下头颅，用脸颊蹭了蹭吸血鬼渗出血汗的鼻尖，“我进去了。”  
带土感到卡卡西抽出了手指，他的大脑一片翻江倒海，只有不满情绪极其清晰，他哼唧着扭了扭腰，随即被卡卡西攥住了膝盖内侧。  
“乖。”银发男人说。  
而后带土感到有什么滚热的庞然大物进入了自己体内，几乎要将他从中劈成两半。  
他因为恐慌而挣扎起来，接着被卡卡西抱紧了，他听见挚友在他耳边低语安抚，反复劝说。  
“没事的，交给我。”  
而带土只能抓挠着对方的后背，他感到天旋地转，无数的幻影在半空中以非难的眼神谴责他，谴责他作为一个怪物诱得挚友堕落。带土想呼喊，想辩驳，但他张开嘴冒出的却是一声声崩溃的哭叫，他不知道喊停下，或者喊慢一点，只会喊卡卡西。  
他被铺天盖地而来的抽插操得失了神，几乎不能思考，呆滞的双眸像两口泉水往外涌着泪。  
卡卡西凑上来亲他，带土就像小动物似的，叼着银发猎人的下唇不放。曾经被对方爱抚过的尖牙陷入了柔软的皮肉中，红色的血珠沁了出来，被涂抹在二人相接的唇瓣上，被带土舔食入腹。  
上下的入口都被饱食感所环绕，吸血鬼在巨大的幸福里听见了钟鸣声，悠长而浑厚，仿佛天堂的传唤降临人间。

20.On s’accroche à l’avenir

天幕漆黑，夜色瘟氲如面纱，风声仿若韵脚不工的残破诗歌，在坟茔间传颂。  
长发的吸血鬼总在黎明来临前进入坟墓，他的脚步声轻盈，让坟中的另一个生物几乎察觉不到他的归来。  
“怎么，肢体再生还没完成？”半晌后，吸血鬼语带嘲弄的问。  
回应他的是一阵呼痛。  
“半血还真是没用。”  
“嘶……什么半血，你又想胡说八道。”  
长发男子嗤笑了一声，望向声音来源的方向。月华透过上方的空洞，温柔的照射进洞中，在潮湿的地面上画下白色的光斑，像一地散落的银币。  
借着几束光柱的照耀，一个瘦小的身躯逐渐显露出来。  
带土坐在棺材中，半边身体挨着石头内壁，他磨磨蹭蹭地坐起身，仅剩的那只红色眼睛瞪得滚圆，正朝斑释放怒火。  
“明明冠有宇智波的姓氏，却是个半血，肢体再生居然要花费几天之久。”  
“宇智波、宇智波的，宇智波这个姓怎么了？”少年有点迫切地问道。  
“你果然一无所知。宇智波一族……”男子拖长了音调，面上显露出些许怀念：“曾经是最庞大的血族氏族。”  
“什么血族，吸血鬼……胡说八道。”  
“我们吸血鬼除非被贯穿心脏，否则绝不会丧命。你若是不信，”长发男子遽然凝视着少年的眸子，“你的身体状况又是什么原因呢。”  
带土咬了咬牙，尽管他对父亲的姓氏十分好奇，但面前这位男子所说的话实在过于离奇，再加上自己肉体上的诡异变化，惊涛骇浪般冲击着带土的世界观。  
“明明察觉到自己异于常人，却又不肯承认，懦弱地逃避着现实，以为自己还能回到人类中去。”  
“胡说八道。”少年终于承受不住大声喝止。  
但男人并不给他喘息的机会，他继续慢条斯理地说：“作为一只披着羊皮的狼，居然还指望在掉下羊皮后能回到羊群中去，真是愚蠢。”  
带土的左手狠锤了一下棺底，疼痛再度袭来，他的胸口剧烈起伏了两下，便弯下腰呼哧呼哧地喘着气。  
斑笑了一声不再言语，他挪动脚步坐上一旁的石块，闭目养神。

少年伸出手抓紧石棺边缘，他的大腿与背部蹭过冰冷的石块，让身体缓慢睡下去，他需要休息。  
残缺的右手已经回来了，但右腿依旧在生长，新长出的粉色肌肉又痛又痒，叫他彻夜难眠。假如现在光线充足，他就能清楚地看到惨白的骨骼被皮肉一层层包裹，缓慢恢复成寻常模样。  
通过几日的观察带土得出了一个结论，长发男人的作息倒是很符合吸血鬼的传说，白日昏睡，夜间活动。由此带土在心底拟定了一个计划，一个关于逃离这个疯人墓穴的计划。  
等着吧，卡卡西，琳，我一定会去见你们的！

21.Des esprits maléfiques 

雨势渐小，清新的空气席卷了整个城市，不知何处传来了早间新闻的报道，甜美的女声在一片悠扬的背景乐中预告着这场大雨的结束。  
带土躺在床上，想要把横在自己腰上的那只胳膊挪开，又怕吵醒胳膊的主人，他将手搭上摁住自己肚皮的手掌，一根一根的去掰对方的手指，尝试将其剥离。可这一举动毫无效果，银发猎人自鼻腔内挤出一点不满的声响，更加亲昵地搂紧了怀中的吸血鬼，把那具冰冷的躯体捂得热烘烘的，几乎要冒出烟来。  
带土“唔”了一声扭了扭腰臀，体内随之而来的酸涩感迫使他偃旗歇鼓，安静了片刻，随后他听到了身后传来一阵压抑不住的笑声。  
吸血鬼皱起眉头刚要发怒，银发猎人立刻收紧了手臂，将脸贴上了对方的后颈，息事宁人般连声道歉。  
“抱歉抱歉，别动了，带土。”  
带土不舒服的挣扎了两下，现在他俩就像两支汤勺一样，紧贴在一起。更可怕的是，他感到男人柔软的嘴唇正顺着自己脊椎的线条，慢慢下滑。  
“卡卡西！”他竭力装出一副威吓的口吻，可句末处的颤抖却泄露出些许惊慌。  
“我在。”身后的男人总算停下了动作，可带土还没来得及松口气，脖颈一侧就传来了轻微的痛感，他禁不住脱口而出：  
“你咬我？！”  
“是，”卡卡西的声音里混杂着掩饰不住的笑意，“原样奉还。”  
吸血鬼一瞬间想跳起来好好跟身后的男人吵闹一番，就像他们过去一样，拼尽口舌，辩得天昏地暗。  
带土想说你的咬和我的咬一样吗？我可是生理需求，你这算什么，纯粹是恶趣味。可他略作思考，还是忍耐了下来，他在卡卡西面前已经够丢脸的了。  
但银发男人很显然并不想这么简单的放过他，他揽紧了怀中的吸血鬼，把自己温热的下巴搁上对方的肩膀，他张合嘴唇，气息正流转于带土的耳侧。  
他刚想说点什么打趣的话，却被一阵响铃打断了。  
卡卡西无奈地伸手床头柜上捞起手机，然后他看见了来电者的姓名：鸣人。  
银发猎人叹息着，他的学生的名字简直像一枚小小的信号弹，每次都能点亮整片天空。他接通电话，问：  
“怎么了鸣人，又……”  
他想说你是不是又惹祸了，但对面传来的声音令卡卡西打消了逗弄学生的念头。  
鸣人的声音夹杂着粗重的喘息与难掩的愤怒，他说：“卡卡西老师，我和斑先生在一起……斑先生他……斑先生受伤了！”  
卡卡西快速地询问了地点后便收了线，他下了床异常冷静地开始穿衣服。接着他转过身，发现黑发的吸血鬼正若有所思地凝视着自己。  
“斑出事了。”带土一字一顿地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.Bien plus fort que la mort强到足以埋葬死亡  
> 20.On s’accroche à l’avenir坚信再次相会的未来  
> 21.Des esprits maléfiques 恶魔的戾气  
> 18与19节标题是连在一起的，L’amour serait plus fort，Bien plus fort que la mort那爱的强大，强到足以埋葬死亡。


	8. Chapter 8

22.Et s´il se lit à l´imparfait

天空染上猩红，鲜艳欲滴。带土脑中一片空白，勉强靠肾上腺素支撑着身体。覆有铁锈的槛栏，道路两旁盎然杂生的冬青矮丛，平日里这些庸常的景象，现在都一个个转过来脸来，漠然凝视着这个男孩，对正在发生的惨象熟视无睹。  
卡卡西绝望的大吼犹在耳侧，带土无法思考，只一味地向袭击他们的怪物扑去。  
逃啊！带土！  
可我怎么能丢下你？！  
男孩跪倒在地，双膝径直撞上粗糙的地面。他已经被啃掉了一条腿，手也只剩一只。他奋力用仅剩的那只手指扒挠墙壁，想抓住什么来阻止身体的进一步滑落，但腿胫显然已无法承受更多的压力，挣扎无济于事。一阵阵反胃感窜上他的喉头，像是有样活物在食道内翻滚蠕动，他双手紧扣砖缝，无法遏制地干呕起来。  
嘈杂的嗡音接踵而至，耳鸣把魔物呼哧的喘息与刨蹄的动静混搅成团，一瞬间带土甚至没有察觉到它的逼近。男孩他睁大眼睛，头颈因体力过支而动弹不得，他透过被生理泪水模糊的视线朝前望去。一派朦胧中，他睹见一双野兽般的红眸。  
倘若此刻，于此地死去……  
红眸的野兽似乎颤动了两下，周围的空气被骤然抽离，随即传来了魔物久萦不散的恸哭。  
……我要活下去。  
男孩终于彻底失去了意识。视网膜上仅仅残余些许银白，那是那只野兽长刃破空时留下的残像。

23.J’adore,J’en ai peur 

当卡卡西和带土到达鸣人所述的地址时，地点处的甜品店大门紧闭，橱窗像是被外力重击过，钢化玻璃碎裂如蛛网，外廊原本用作装饰的一行盆栽七歪八倒，其中的琼花根茎外漏，像是垂死挣扎的蝴蝶，花叶凌乱。透过碎裂的窗户，卡卡西看到鸣人跪在地上，他的腿上枕着一位长发男子，身旁是大片鲜红与折断的椅凳。  
“鸣人，”银发猎人敲击着玻璃，试图吸引他学生的注意力，“鸣人，是我。”  
然而金发少年却猛地瞪了过来，他的视线充满了戒备，“说些什么，”他重复道：“说些什么，证明你是卡卡西老师！”  
“鸣人？”  
“绝，我知道你会变化成别人的样子。”  
“好吧。”卡卡西眯起眼，看到金发少年右手微微举起的枪，他简洁地陈述道：“鸣人你现在有一位新搭档，他叫佐助。”  
而佐助是吸血鬼。但卡卡西想，后半句话他不必说了，因为鸣人有新搭档这件事本身就是一个秘密，连在组织里也只有卡卡西和水门知道。  
紧接着他看到少年松了一大口气，放低了手枪的高度。  
“我们可以进来对吗？”  
“可以的说。”鸣人一放松，就带出了语癖。  
一旦得到准许，带土立即踹开大门，进入了屋内。  
“鸣人，”卡卡西问：“斑先生怎么样？”  
“胸口……”金发少年伸手扶住膝上男子的双肩，将他平放下地面，说：“那个叫绝的人变化成服务生的模样，趁斑先生不备击穿了他的胸口。”  
带土无视鸣人再次紧张起来的眼神，冲到他身边跪下，去检查地上的长发男子。  
这男人毫无疑问就是宇智波斑，年长吸血鬼的双手交叠平放在腹部，平时睥睨众生的双眸紧闭着，像一具真正的尸体一样睡倒。他的胸口被捅开一个拳头大小的洞，透过外翻的创口，可以窥视其间早已停止跳动的心脏。  
那颗心脏似乎被野兽的利爪所蹂躏，肉块呈现出腐烂肿胀的模样，边缘处满是抓痕，并且缺损了一大部分。  
我们吸血鬼除非被贯穿心脏，否则绝不会丧命。  
斑多前年的声音再度在带土耳边响起，吸血鬼咬紧下唇，尖牙磨刮着凸起的伤疤。他猛地将年长者抱起来，身躯晃动，顷刻间化作万千蝠云，向天际冲去。  
“卡卡西老师？！”鸣人惊呼道。  
“不用担心，”猎人将手搭上学生的脑袋，安抚道：“带土知道怎么做。上车吧，你可以在车上详细跟我汇报这次的经过。”  
那个方向，卡卡西抬起头望向天空。他知道，那是之前挖掘墓土的地方。

天空被阴云所浸染，雨水虽退，太阳却未能展露容颜，地面的一切都在氤氲的蒸汽中活动。树枝顶端的蝙蝠颤动翅膀，发出尖细的声响，它们的身形与黑黢黢的阴影连成一体，像某种黎明间隙才会出现的幻象，折断了微亮的稀薄光柱，将光明吞食入腹。  
卡卡西循着踪迹开车追赶前方的吸血鬼，等他停下后，发现带土已经挖出一个半人深的坑洞。银发猎人赶忙下了车，鸣人紧随其后。  
带土头也没抬，只简短的喊了声“来帮忙。”  
男人也不废话，从后备箱里掏出短铲递给金发少年，便走到吸血鬼面前，将他拽拉起身，说道：  
“带土，你的手。”  
“怎么？”黑发吸血鬼的目光依旧没有离开泥坑，那专注的神态让卡卡西回忆起他们以前埋葬流浪猫的时候。  
“你的指甲脱落了。”  
吸血鬼像才感觉到疼痛似的，他扭过脸瞥向自己的手，因为徒手掘土的缘故，他的指甲已经剥落，十指鲜血淋漓，而在指甲根部，又因为魔物的恢复力而生出新的硬甲。  
“我没事，”他抬头对卡卡西说：“先把斑埋起来，应该还来得及。”  
“我明白，我和鸣人来帮你。”卡卡西说，同时捧起吸血鬼的手指，小心抹去上面粘附的沙粒。  
仿佛一场匆忙的葬礼，他们勉强挖开一个深坑，再合力将长发男子的身躯填了进去。而在被铺上墓土不久后，宇智波斑就醒了，他刚眨动眼皮，带土便百无聊赖地冲其砸了几块泥巴。  
“带土，”卡卡西谨慎地靠近吸血鬼，“斑先生感觉如何？”  
“他能怎样，反正死不了，简直欺骗我的感情。”带土蹲下来用沾满淤泥的树枝戳了戳年长吸血鬼的脑袋，道：“喂，老头，卡卡西问你话呢。”  
“旗木小子吗？”斑直起腰从泥坑中坐起来，被雨水浸泡过的泥土一半黏在他的身上，一半聚成泥团纷纷滚落。他上身的衬衫被撕开一个大口，沾满了血和污垢，但从裸露的部分来看，他的胸膛完好无损。  
“是的，您之前胸口被贯穿，带土非常焦急。”  
卡卡西无视了带土恼怒的嘟囔“我才没有急”，转而凝视着年长的吸血鬼，按照猎人们现有的书面记载，杀死吸血鬼最直接的方法就是用木桩贯穿心脏，用石头堵塞其喉咙以防他们进食。  
“说到底，不是老头你说贯穿心脏会死的吗……”  
“哦，看来你还是有认真听讲的嘛，不错，”斑露出一个悠闲的笑容：“也知道把我埋进故乡的墓土中恢复力量，看来你还是不想我死啊。”  
“别自我感觉良好了，你不死对我没好处，你死了对我更没好处。”  
斑想反唇相讥，金发少年却出声打断了他。  
“斑先生……”  
“鸣人吗？”  
“你没事的吧。”鸣人面露关心，他的脸侧沾着灰尘，像只狼狈的金毛小兽。  
“这种程度而已。”吸血鬼弯曲膝盖站了起来，他拍拍肩上的尘土，道：“倒是袭击我的那个，叫绝吧，你们抓住他了吗？”  
“没有，卡卡西老师他们到的时候，那家伙已经离开了的说。”  
“哦，”斑撇过脸，勾起一个微笑：“还难得我将自身做诱饵诱他出来……”  
“你是故意的？”带土一边将手递给卡卡西，看着对方往他手指上倒酒精，一边问。  
“我跟你说过吸血鬼始祖对吗？”  
年少的吸血鬼闷哼了一声，不知道是应答还是单纯的伤口被酒精刺激而发出的呼痛。  
斑继续道：“绝的目的十有八九是想借用我的肉体和鲜血复活始祖。”  
“那他还真是找了个最差劲的容器。”  
“绝的事暂按不表，”长发吸血鬼挑起一边眉毛，说：“当初木叶的四代目大力举荐了旗木小子，可还是让绝跑了，看来带土你小子的新娘也不过如此啊。”  
“哼，”带土含糊地回应道。卡卡西的手隔着纱布轻轻地破开吸血鬼的伤口，将被血肉包裹的砂砾挑出来，这些沙子因为吸血鬼身体恢复速度的缘故而长在了肉里，丝丝缕缕的疼痛让吸血鬼不能集中精神去听斑在说什么，须臾后他睁大眼睛：“不对，你刚刚说什么？”  
“四代目举荐？”斑睐目道。  
“后半段。”  
“你小子的新娘？”  
带土沉默了几秒，两颊陡然涨红，“我哪来的新娘。”  
“原来如此。”斑这次笑的露出了尖牙：“原来你自己还没意识到吗？”  
“旗木小子，”年长的吸血鬼抱臂而立，他的声调带着愉悦的上扬，像揭示某种重大天象一般提高了音量：“是你的‘新娘’啊。”  
带土对此只能沉默应对。  
“吸血鬼的新娘，别说我没教过你。”斑高挑眉毛，得不到回答的吸血鬼好像有点不耐烦了，“旗木小子总知道吧？”  
“是的。”银发猎人像背书一样，老老实实的回答道：“吸血鬼的‘新娘’多是他们认定的人类伴侣，吸血鬼会无条件的保护以及取悦他们的‘新娘’。”  
“木叶的教育倒是不错。”  
一瞬间卡卡西忆起了很多东西，年幼时带土跌破的膝盖，带土进入自己公寓时僵硬的手肘，自己几次出声要求带土留下，对方并不情愿却又不得不照办的样子。  
不可否认，带土好像从很久以前开始就无法抵抗他的言语。  
“……”银发猎人沉默了片刻又试图挣扎，他说：“但是斑先生，同为男性的我也……”  
“哦，可以的，毕竟我见过先例。”斑垂下头，眼角流露出些许怀念。  
正当卡卡西在考虑要不要追问先例的具体细节，好充备资料时，年少的吸血鬼蓦然出声了，他问：“是千手柱间对吗，你的新娘。”  
虽然是个问句，但其中蕴含的肯定却像一枚落水的铁锭，垂直下坠。  
气氛倏然暗沉下来，阴冷的风穿过他们之间的间隙，发出萧瑟的哭音。半晌后长发吸血鬼平静地回答：“是啊。”  
反之，倒是带土愤懑起来：“难怪你要等他的转世，难怪你拖着我满世界找柱间的转世。”接着他倏然想到了什么，竖起手像是想指向鸣人，又立即放下手，他压低声音对斑说：“你跟木叶提的条件，就是想见他？”  
年长的吸血鬼没有回应，他红色的眼眸缓慢地转向金发少年，仿佛两簇将熄的磷火，在荒原上随着溯风明明灭灭。  
熙来攘往的阴云逐渐散去，白昼在一片橙黄中黯然登场，在树林与坟茔间，有一缕被阳光照亮的地方，不久前那里还停驻了一辆越野车，但现在只余下轮胎印与野草被压折的痕迹。

24.Aussi loin qu’on s’aime

夜晚的冰冷边线被交织的肉体所打破，辐射而出的热量像涨潮般汹涌。  
带土不自觉的弓起腰，发出甜腻的呻吟，体内滚烫的阴茎反复磨蹭过某一点，令他汗水淋漓如从水中捞起的溺尸。  
“卡卡西……”他无措地呼唤着猎人的名字，带了点哭泣的音调。  
“我在。”银发男人安慰着，同时挺得更深。  
“已经够了……”吸血鬼半张着眼睛，凝聚着水汽的红色眸子散射出微光，他身体向后仰倒，头搭在身后人的颈窝处，时不时扭动脊背，去磨蹭对方的胸口锁骨。  
“真的够了？”卡卡西露出一个笑容，他的忍耐虽然也快到底，但逗弄恋人的机会少有，不能轻易放过。“稍微再深点也没关系吧。”他说出来的句子像一个简短的咒语，逼得吸血鬼哽咽道：  
“太多了，真的……”  
银发猎人知道带土大概真的濒临界限了，因为带土不能对身为“新娘”的他说谎，于是他侧过脸吻了吻对方湿漉漉的额头，决定到此为止。  
男人的手越过吸血鬼的大腿内侧，攥紧他的耻骨将其双腿分的更开，几乎要折成一道直线，然后猛然上顶。坚挺的欲望早在之前的推进中达到了底端，可这次又生生地往内深入了部分，根部凸起的经络像烧红的烙铁纹路，好似要在吸血鬼冰凉的内壁上留下烙印，烫得他嘶声浪叫。  
很快一道扭动的电流窜过二人的脊骨，无法言喻的愉悦感哆嗦着在他们的血管中滚动。带土张大嘴喑哑的声线已经无法挤出半分动静，他前端的器官不受控制地往外泄流浊液，后穴条件反射地绞紧了，咬得猎人长叹一声交代了出去。而这股快感仅仅停留了一瞬，随即脑内张开了巨大的空白，虚无与疲惫随之而来。  
“早安。”卡卡西说，接着搂紧了怀中的吸血鬼，将那只移植了对方视网膜的左眼贴上他的额头。而带土除了对方的名字外，已经无法吐露别的话语。

“挺直腰。”  
“挺不直。”吸血鬼愤愤地回答。  
“一米八二。”  
随后带土露出一个笑容离开了墙壁，“笨蛋卡卡西，我比你高了。”  
“一厘米而已。”银发猎人眯起眼，和带土在一起的时候，他偶尔会显露出小时候高傲天才的样子。  
“一厘米也是高。”已经长成成年男子体型的带土挑动眉头，神色间得意满满。  
“是啊，真厉害，带土为我长高了呢。”  
“闭嘴吧！”  
卡卡西笑了起来。带土身为半血吸血鬼，曾经依靠吸血鬼的血液自保，而他因为产生了想与某人共度一生的想法，人类的那部分再度占据主导位置，进而进入了生长期。在追逐着卡卡西身高突破一米八之后，现在他的生长速度渐缓，几乎和人类的老化速度相当。  
“现在回忆起来，在我们再次见面后，你就已经选好路了，不是吗？”  
吸血鬼红着脸，开始嘀咕着“快闭嘴吧。”随后又蹙起眉问：“今早鸣人来电话说了什么？关于绝的事吗？”  
“是的。”卡卡西收起卷尺，叹了口气道：“看来绝还没有放弃，虽然最近新生儿的数量减少了，但从斑先生那里传来的情报看来，袭击力度并没有减轻。”  
“自从我和老头子拆伙后，他倒是逍遥。”  
“担心他？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“没问题的，”银发猎人探出手，拇指轻擦过对方紧阖的左眼眼皮，“或许绝还有着更大的阴谋，但只要我们还在一起，就不必担心。”  
带土没有回答，他伸手拽过恋人的领带，给了他一个深厚的长吻。

2017-1-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.Et s´il se lit à l´imparfait.一切都成为过往  
> 23.J’adore,J’en ai peur 既爱又怕  
> 24.Aussi loin qu’on s’aime只要我们还彼此深爱


	9. Chapter 9

有几点是需要说明的，但是文中写出来会比较累赘，所以省去了，在此做下背景补充：  
1.关于斑爷。吸血鬼没有灵魂，所以吸血鬼死亡就是真的消失，不会转世，斑爷一直等柱间转世，同时他自己不可以死。斑爷比较坦荡，没想过和柱间转世再续前缘什么的，他只是想看看转世强不强，过得好不好。  
2.关于鼬哥。对没错，虽然文里根本没有提及鼬哥，但是实际上原计划他是有单独一章的，他那章叫A tous ceux qui m’aiment（对于那些曾经爱过我的人），是一纸关于宇智波族结界遭破坏，被野猎们发现联手灭族的报告。  
3.关于佐助。佐助是宇智波一族灭族后仅剩的宇智波姓吸血鬼之一。在灭族当晚被鼬哥封存在专门用于囚禁新生吸血鬼的地牢棺材中，在木叶第三次清理宇智波族地时候（文中有提及）发现，类似Hellsing里的A叔那种，被木叶带回去作为武器，成为鸣人的搭档。  
4.关于带土的父母。父亲是吸血鬼，在宇智波灭族前就离开族地，在人类世界与身为孤儿的带土母亲相恋生下带土，后与带土母亲死于野猎制造的车祸。因为是半吸血鬼，所以吸血鬼的血未觉醒前人类的血占主导位置，带土像正常人一样长大，而遇到危险后，觉醒为半吸血鬼，之后在再次遇到老卡后人类的那部分血液再次占到主导地位，带土又开始发育。（文中斑爷第一次说带土头发长长了那里。）  
5.关于卡卡西是“Vampire Bride”。原本是想给老卡设计成有言灵术的人类，但是想了想，我其实还是喜欢以普通人类的力量成为顶尖猎人这种设定，感觉这样不带挂的老卡特别帅，毕竟他是会在病床上锻炼的既天才又努力的人设。所以把这个可以控制带土的言灵逆推给了半吸血鬼带土，变成了吸血鬼本能的、无条件的取悦他的新娘。其实带土从小就选定新娘了，从仔卡希望他摔跤那时候起。

顺便附上正确的时间顺序：

2.Je vais vous faire fondre sur ma langue.用我的舌头就能让你融化  
3.Je suis un amour de eréature.我可是爱的产物  
8.Et mon petit chat est mort.我的小猫咪死了  
14.Une larme pour noyer les siennes为抚平伤痛而流下泪水  
4.Le Malin nous guette.恶魔虎视眈眈  
22.Et s´il se lit à l´imparfait.一切都成为过往  
1.Moi je fais n’importe quoi.我把一切都搞得乱七八糟  
20.On s’accroche à l’avenir坚信再次相会的未来  
17.Même si l’on m’arrachait le cæur纵使那会撕裂我心  
5.Tu es la souris.该你做老鼠了  
6.Si je me perds à défier le fil du temps如果随着时间的推移我开始遗忘  
7.Et à la folie de nos cæurs.那颗热情的心脏  
10.Un peu de tenu矜持一点  
9.Une blessure sur son cou 脖子上的伤口  
11.Simples mortels ici-bas 天真的凡人  
12.La vie est un long combat 人生就是一场漫长的战斗  
13.Je n’connais pas l’idylle 我不懂温柔的爱  
15.Je pars, malgré les présages 不顾那些危险的征兆  
16.Si l’on déjouait le sort par un corps à corps 如果我们用混战来抵抗命运  
18.L’amour serait plus fort那爱的强大  
19.Bien plus fort que la mort强到足以埋葬死亡  
21.Des esprits maléfiques 恶魔的戾气  
23.J’adore,J’en ai peur 既爱又怕  
24.Aussi loin qu’on s’aime只要我们还彼此深爱


End file.
